Love or Money?
by N. Halifax
Summary: Olivia's childhood friend is a billionare and in love with her. But she already loves her current boyfriend. Could the most successful businessman capture her heart and make her forget what really matters?
1. Chapter 1

Olivia found herself smiling at her computer. She didn't even notice she was in the middle of the precinct mindlessly grinning.

"Good news?" Elliot questioned his partner. 

"Yeah. I got an e-mail from an old friend; he is coming to New York for a business trip."

"He? Old boyfriend? Do I need to remind you about Scott? Your current doctor boyfriend."

Olivia smiled. "No. Not an old boyfriend. Just a friend from high school. I knew him since we were in first grade."

"So high school sweetheart?" Elliot smirked.

"No." Olivia objected. "We never even went out like that. We were always just friends. Nothing more."

Elliot nodded reluctantly. "Right. So when is this friend coming?"

"His jet lands tonight around five."

Elliot instantly sat up. "Did you just say jet?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah. He's um…he is this well known businessman."

"What's his name?"

Olivia bit her lip. "Um…Teddy."

Elliot instantly raised an eyebrow. "Teddy? Not as in Teddy Edmund right?"

Olivia smirked. "Actually yeah. That Teddy." 

"Wow. You're friends with Teddy Edmund…the man that owns basically half of America."

"Some of Europe and Japan too." Olivia added. 

Elliot grinned. "I have to meet this guy."

Olivia nodded. "Sure. Want to come to the airport with me? Scott's on call tonight."

Elliot nodded with pleasure. "Hell yeah."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia and Elliot sat at the private arrival section. Olivia was reading a magazine and Elliot was tapping his foot excitedly. 

Olivia looked over at her partner and best friend. "Seriously? You're like a girl about to meet the backstreet boys."

"This is Edmund." Elliot stated in amazement. "He owns the building where the mayor lives. He owns the governor's building. Do you not know who Teddy Edmund is?" 

Olivia shook her head. "He isn't that cool."

"Whatever." Elliot checked his watch again. "It's five now. Where is he?"

Olivia smirked at him. "You're worst then a jealous girlfriend." She got up and walked away to the gate spotting her old friend. Elliot quickly got up and followed. 

Teddy had bright green eyes with black rimmed glasses. His short black hair was slicked to the side which made his chiseled jaw look even better. 

Olivia went to hug him when a big black man stood in front of her.

"It's ok Charles." Teddy stated. Charles took a step back. Teddy smiled and hugged her. "Sorry about him."

"It's ok." She smiled back. "Wow you look different." She looked down at his tailored suit. "Last time I saw you, you were in Levi jeans and a white t-shirt playing monopoly. Now you own monopolies." 

He grinned even more and looked down at her. "Wow. I have to say you look pretty damn gorgeous too. Last time I saw you…well…you were gorgeous back then also."

She instantly blushed. "Thanks." She noticed Elliot staring in amazement. "Sorry. Ted this is my friend Elliot Stabler. El this is Teddy."

Teddy smiled and shook hands with him. "Nice to meet you." 

Elliot grinned. "You too."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Elliot thinks your cool or something." This time it was Elliot's turn to blush.

Teddy laughed a little. "Well it's nice to be cool sometimes."

"Yeah ok." Olivia teased. 

Teddy grinned at her and then looked back at people that were with him. "Sorry. Olivia this is Charles, my bodyguard and driver. And Kate, my assistant. Guys this is Olivia."

The pair both nodded at her. Olivia nodded back at them. Kate had long brown hair and was holding a planner along with Teddy's jacket over her arm. She was extremely beautiful.

Charles glanced at Elliot's gun. "What do you need a gun for?"

Elliot looked over at him. "It's for work. I'm a cop."

Olivia instantly noticed the ticked off voice from Elliot. "He is fine. He actually is a cop."

"Can I see a badge Mr. Cop man?" Charles requested. 

Teddy looked over at his bodyguard. "Charles its fine. If Olivia says he is fine, he's fine. Can you please get the car?"

Charles nodded. "Yes sir." He walked away. 

"You got your own car?" Olivia asked. "Why am I picking you up then?"

"Because I need a little off time from work." Teddy answered with a smirk. "Elliot you like limousines?" 

Elliot shrugged. "Sure."

"Good. You can ride with Kate and Charles. You don't mind if I take your spot with Olivia right?" 

Elliot shook his head. "No. If it's ok with her." He glanced at Olivia.

Olivia nodded. "Of course."

Teddy smiled a little. "Kate get the officer whatever he likes for the night. Massage. Dinner With his girlfriend. Charge it to my card." He took his jacket from her. 

Elliot raised an eyebrow. "You're serious? You don't have to do that."

"Sure I do. Any friend of Olivia's is a friend of mine." Teddy answered and pulled on his jacket. "And lose the gun. Charles won't like you if you have a gun."

Elliot nodded and handed Olivia his holster. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Olivia couldn't help but laugh at her partner. "Enjoy."

Kate took a step closer to Teddy. "Sir, you have a meeting at six in the morning."

"I'll be in the hotel by five." Teddy answered. "And Kate, make sure Charles takes Elliot wherever he would like to go." He looked over at Elliot. "Wife? Girlfriend they need to pick up?"

"No." Elliot shook his head. "I'm single."

Teddy grinned. "Kate, buy yourself a nice dress with one of my cards and be Mr. Stabler's escort for the night."

Elliot quickly shook his head. "Oh no. I don't want her to be uncomfortable."

Teddy looked over at Olivia. "He a nice guy?" 

Olivia nodded. "One of the best."

"Good." Teddy nodded and looked over at Kate. "Enjoy your night sweetheart." 

She smiled at him. "Thanks sir."

Elliot and Kate walked out of the airport. 

Olivia shook her head. "Still the same Edmund. Love to take the power."

He laughed and put his arm around her. "Man I missed you Olivia B. It's still B. right? I didn't see a ring on your left hand." 

"Still Benson." She answered. "You got a girlfriend? Being one of the most eligible bachelors, you must have girl's crawling out of your bed every morning."

They started walking out of the airport. "No girlfriends. I'm not really boyfriend material."

She looked up at him. "Really? What happened to the Theodore that loves commitment and being loyal?"

"Oh no, I still love it. It's just hard to find a girl that loves it also. I'm either at work or traveling. Plus girls are more interested in my wallet then me."

She pouted at him playfully. "Poor baby." She walked over to her car. 

He raised an eyebrow. "Wow. Funky car Via." 

"What? Not all of us are billionaires."

He laughed. "I like it. I haven't sat in the front seat in twenty years." He opened the door. "Promise me something?"

She opened her door and stopped. "Yeah?"

"Promise to treat me like a regular man. Not this suit I portray every day." He pulled his tie down. 

"You think I care who you are? As long as you buy me dinner, I won't smack you around." She winked playfully and went into the car.

He grinned and went in also. "You always had a soft spot for men." He laughed and took his tie off and untucked his shirt. "So? Are you a lesbian or you actually like men?"

She looked over at him and shook her head. "I haven't seen you in almost twenty years and you still remember that bet? You're unbelievable." 

He smiled. "Oh c'mon. You're a lesbian. Admit it. You always hated men."

She shook her head and turned on her car. "No I didn't. I hated some type of men and you know why. And for the record, I'm not a lesbian."

"Bi?" 

"Only in college." She smirked at him. "What about you? Any sexy men after you?"

"I'm as straight as a line."

"Liar. Why aren't you married then?"

"Why aren't you?" He questioned.

"Work gets in the way." She shrugged and started driving. 

"Likewise." He nodded. "You got a boyfriend?" 

"Yeah. Scott. A very sexy doctor." She grinned. "He is awesome."

"You happy with him?" 

"Very."

"In that case, I'm happy for you." He smirked. "How's your mom?"

"Dead."

He looked over at her. "I'm sorry. How come you didn't call me? I would have showed up for the funeral."

"It wasn't really a big thing. I mean…" She shrugged. "You know how our relationship was. It only got worse over the years. She became more of a drunk…I became more stubborn. How are your parents?"

"Divorced." He answered. "My dad walks in on my mom with the pool boy. Turns out my father has been banging his assistant for almost five years."

"Wow T…fucked up family." 

He laughed a little. "Oh I know."

_Flashback_

_Olivia put her books in her locker when she felt a pair of hands around her waist. She smiled a little knowing it was her boyfriend. She turned around and smiled. "Hey Ian."_

_Ian smiled. "How you doing baby?" _

"_Good. You?"_

"_Very good." He put his varsity leather jacket around her. She was a freshman and he was a senior soccer player. "So can I come over tonight?"_

"_Um…no. I have to study for my test tomorrow." She answered._

"_Oh c'mon. You always study. Take the night off for your boyfriend." He gently kissed her neck. _

_She moved her neck away. "Not in the hallway. You know I'm not comfortable with that." _

"_Oh c'mon." He went to kiss her again. She once again moved away._

"_Hey there loser." _

_Ian turned around and looked at Ted Edmund. "What do you want freshy?"_

_Teddy smiled his cute boyish smile. "To talk to your girlfriend."_

"_Get the hell out of here." Ian shoved him._

"_Ian c'mon." Olivia complained. "What's up Teddy?"_

"_Can I talk to you away from the stupid jock?" Teddy asked. He never liked any of Olivia's boyfriends. Not only because they were best friends but the type of guys that were always attracted to her. It was always the same assholes that took advantage of her niceness. _

_Ian shoved him again. "You're lucky you're my girl's friend. Otherwise I would kick your ass."_

"_Relax jock. There are still enough steroids in the gym for you." _

_Olivia gave Teddy a mean look and looked over at her boyfriend. "I'll meet you outside." _

_Ian gave Teddy a mean look and walked away. Purposefully hitting him in the shoulder with his own. "He is violent." Teddy stated. _

"_Stop being so mean to him." Olivia closed her locker. "What do you want?"_

_Teddy grabbed the leather jacket off her shoulders. "Seriously Olivia B, not looking cool. You look preppy." He threw the jacket to the ground. _

"_Stop it." She grabbed the jacket off the ground. _

"_I don't like Ian."_

"_You don't like anyone I date." She stated. "What's the reason for this one?"_

"_He is cheating on you." He whispered._

_She looked over at him. "What?"_

"_I heard him talking at gym today. He was banging some junior named Kim."_

_She shook her head. "I don't believe you."_

"_Would I lie to you? C'mon I'm your best friend."_

"_You're also a guy. It's not the first time you lied to make me dump the guy."_

"_When? 7__th__ grade? With that stupid Jimmy guy? He was doing drugs and drinking, you think I was going to let my best friend go down that road. I did what I had to do. C'mon Olivia."_

_She shook her head. "I'm not letting you ruin this for me Theodore." She walked away from him. "Don't talk to me anymore." She called over and left the school._

_End Flashback_

Olivia parked the car at Casey's apartment. "You don't mind if we quickly go to my friend's house do you? I forgot something."

Teddy shook his head. "No. Of course not. Girl or guy friend?"

"Girl. A lawyer." She went out. Teddy got out and followed. "She's very cool."

Teddy nodded and followed her. "I'll do anything tonight as long as it's fun. I'm sick and tired at sitting at meetings all day."

"Poor baby." Olivia teased again. "You're the richest man in this city tonight and you're complaining. I'm a cop; I have something to complain about."

"A cop huh? You actually made it happen? I'm proud of you."

"Thanks T. Edmund." She smiled and got on the elevator. He followed her. They got off on Casey's floor. Teddy followed her to the door.

Olivia listened a little and grinned at the moans and groans coming out of the apartment. "I think my Casey has her boyfriend over tonight."

"Oh my god. You're so mean. Don't interrupt her sex time."

"I'm not." Olivia pulled out a key. "Just be very quiet. We'll be in and out before she reaches an orgasm." She quietly unlocked the door.

Teddy shook his head. "And you're a cop? Trespassing is illegal in all 50 states." He whispered. Olivia gave him a mean look and went in.

Olivia slowly went in. Teddy quietly closed the door behind him. Olivia motioned for him to stay there while she got her CD from Casey's living room.

Teddy looked around and noticed food in the kitchen. He was starving. He quietly took a piece of ham and took a bite. 

Casey's bedroom door opened without any warning and Casey came out completely naked. She let out a scream spotting a stranger in her kitchen. 

Teddy instantly jumped and let out his own scream from surprise. 

Casey grabbed the baseball bat. "Who the hell are you?" 

Before Teddy could answer, Casey's boyfriend ran out of the room and instantly grabbed Teddy's neck.

Olivia instantly ran over and grabbed Casey's boyfriend. "Wow. Matt, he is with me. Let him go." She ordered hearing Teddy start choking. "Let him go." Olivia ordered angrily. 

Matt let go of him. Teddy instantly grabbed his neck and kneeled down. "What the hell Olivia?" Matt questioned. 

"Sorry." Olivia kneeled down by Teddy. "Casey please put on some clothes before I see anything else."

Casey blushed and instantly went back into the room and closed the door.

Matt already had his boxers on. "Sorry man, are you ok?"

Teddy nodded a little. "Yeah." He whispered and coughed. "I have a doctor's appointment next week anyway. I needed my throat checked either way."

Olivia smiled and rubbed Teddy's shoulder. "Nice Matt, you almost killed a billionaire."

Matt smirked. "Sorry. I didn't know doctors made that much money."

"This is Teddy. Not Scott." Olivia corrected. 

"Damn how many boyfriends you juggling detective?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Just one. Teddy is an old high school friend." 

Teddy sat up a little. "Detective? I thought you were just a cop."

Olivia shrugged. "I don't like to brag."

Casey came out of the room fully dressed now. "What the hell Olivia?"

"Sorry." Olivia shrugged again. "I didn't want to disturb you guys. Sounded like you were having fun." She smiled. 

Casey shook her head. "Just scare us half to death." She went around and then finally got a good look at Teddy. "Ted."

He looked up at her. "Casey Novak?"

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "You two know each other?"

"This is the reason that I went into law school." Casey smiled at him. 

Teddy smiled and got off the floor. "Wow. You're Olivia's friend."

Matt and Olivia looked at each other being very confused. 

"We dated in business school." Teddy explained. "She broke my heart. I made it incredibly hard for her to be in the same class as me. So she went to study law."

"You asshole."Casey grinned at him. "I hated you."

He laughed and crossed his arms on his chest. "That was my goal." He looked at her up and down. "You look good."

Matt looked at Olivia. "Seriously? He gets to see her naked and flirt with her in the same night? Maybe he should be the boyfriend." 

Casey smirked and took Matt's hand. "Sorry babe." She pulled him closer. "It was nice seeing you again Edmund."

"You too." He nodded. "Enjoy sex time."

"I don't think it's going to happen again tonight. I'm already dressed." Casey grinned. She still had a major crush on Teddy. How couldn't she? He was gorgeous, smart and rich. 

Matt looked over at Olivia. "I hate you. I really do."

Olivia grinned. "Sorry honey. Touch her knee. It's her hot spot." She grabbed Teddy's hand. "We have to go." She gave him the CD she took and led him out of the apartment. 

Casey looked over at Matt. "You're cute."

Matt shook his head. "No. You flirted with another man. Bad Casey." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the bedroom.

She grinned. "I didn't flirt, Matthew. I was being polite." 

Matt laughed in a girly way to mock her. "Oh my god Ted, I hated you back then. Oh Edmund it was so good seeing you again. Oh my god, fuck me in front of my boyfriend Ted Edmund."

Casey laughed and jumped on his back. "Fine. I give up. Teach me a lesson." She gently kissed his neck and shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! This will be a short story just so you know! Thanks guys!

* * *

Teddy smiled at Olivia as she drove. "Wow. You're friends with Novak, the cold hearted bitch."

Olivia slapped his arm. "Don't call her that. What did she do to you?"

"Dumped me on valentine's day at a very expensive restaurant."

Olivia bit her lip. "Ok…maybe she used to be a bitch…she's very nice now though."

"I can tell. I nearly died in there."

Olivia smiled. "Well…Matt cares about her a lot. You seeing her naked wasn't the best way to get on his good side."

"He seems like a cool guy."

"He is. He is a fireman in New Jersey. They see each other once a week."

Teddy nodded. "How long have been dating for?"

"Five years."

He looked over at her in shock. "Are you serious? Why didn't they just move in with each other? Five years is a long time."

"Well both love their jobs, Matt's hometown is Jersey and he doesn't like New York, Casey refuses to move to Jersey because her job is here. So they spend weekends together if they have the days off. They talk on the phone and text every minute of everyday basically."

"Man I wouldn't be able to do that. Five years and nothing."

She looked over at him. "Twenty years and nothing huh?"

He looked over at her knowing what she meant. He was in love with her but he never admitted it to her. "Well…you're kind of taken now."

"I wasn't taken for twenty years Teddy."

"Can we drop this?" He questioned. "You always said I was like your brother. You are the one that rejected me as a boyfriend. I was always the best friend."

She nodded. "We're dropping it. What do you want to do? Batting Cages or Mini Golf?"

"Batting Cages." He answered. She nodded and kept driving.

_Flashback _

_Olivia sat in the girl's gym angrily. She heard girls talking about Ian sleeping with them. He cheated on her multiple times. _

_She got dressed and went outside to her locker. She threw her books in angrily. The locker next to her opened. Teddy was putting his books in. They always had lockers next to each other. Even in Elementary. They were attached to the hip ever since they met in first grade._

_Olivia looked over at him. They didn't talk for weeks. It was the weirdest thing for them. "I'm sorry."_

_He looked over at her. "Don't be. He is your boyfriend."_

"_C'mon Teddy…you know I don't want to be the girl that loses her friends for a boy. That's not me."_

_He closed his locker. "Sorry to break it to you, but you became that girl. When my best friend is back, let me know." He put on his backpack._

"_So you're not going to talk to me? We have a project due together."_

"_I took care of it." He pulled out an essay and handed it to her. "I did your part so you wouldn't have to talk to me." She slowly took the essay. "Have a nice time with Ian." He walked past her._

_Olivia bit her lip. She hated losing her best friend this way. Teddy was the nicest boy she knew, he was always there for her. She ruined it all for her cheating boyfriend._

"_Hey baby." She heard Ian's voice behind her._

_She turned around to face him before he could hug her. She smacked him across the face and kneed him in the stomach. "That's for cheating on me." She took his leather jacket off her and threw it at him. "Asshole." _

_Olivia sat on her back porch stairs and kept quiet. She didn't want to talk to anyone all day._

_She spotted Teddy pull his bike over by her fence. He left it there and hopped over the fence like he did everyday when they would hang out. _

_He sat down by her and pulled out a Cherry Soda from his hoodie pocket and gave it to her. It was her favorite. _

_She slowly took it. "What's this for?"_

"_You been having a bad day and I turned my back on you." He answered and played with his shoe laces. "I would have gotten you something else but it wouldn't have evened out. You were mean to me, I was mean to you. We're even now?"_

_She smiled. "Yeah. Thanks." She opened the soda and took a sip. She gave him some like every day. "I should have trusted you."_

_He nodded. "I agree." He put the soda down. "Did you dump him?"_

"_Yeah. Beat him up too."_

_He smiled. "Awesome. Where's your mom?"_

"_I don't know. Getting drunk somewhere." She put her head down. "I get cheated on; my mother doesn't even care for me. I'm very useful in this world huh?"_

_He looked over at her. "You are. Who do you think I'm going to buy Cherry Soda's for?" He moved closer. "You can cry if you want."_

_She nodded and placed her head on his shoulder. "Thanks." She whispered. She felt a tear roll down her face. "I hate men."_

_He looked over at her. "Thanks. This is why I think you're going to turn into a lesbian in the future."_

_She smiled a little. "No I won't. Not all guys are horrible right? Not all of them are like Ian and my biological dad right?"_

_He just looked at her. "No. There is a few of us nice guys left."_

_She laid down with her head on his lap and just looked up at him. He smiled a little and leaned down to kiss her for the first time. Before his lips touched hers, he suddenly felt her hand over his mouth. "Don't." She whispered. "You'll complicate it."_

_He stared at her beautiful chocolate eyes and nodded. He always had a crush on her and a little part of him thought she actually liked him in that way also. This proved she didn't. He pulled away and just placed a friendly kiss on her forehead. "Sorry." _

_She kept her head on his lap. "I'm sorry. I can't be like that with you. We're too close."_

_He just nodded. Too close? Since when was that a bad thing? "Yeah. I understand. Sorry." He took a sip of the Cherry Soda and just held her in his arms as she began to cry about everything that was bugging her. He was always just going to be the best friend._

_End Flashback_

Olivia and Teddy sat across each other as they ate pizza. "I kicked your ass in those batting cages." She stated with a full mouth.

"No you did not." He objected. "Just because you're shorter so the things actually fit your height. If I was shorter it would have been good."

She laughed. "Don't make up excuses for your lame skills Mr. Edmund; you should really install batting cages in one of your mansions."

He laughed a little and nodded. "I'll look into that." His phone started ringing. "Excuse me, that's work." Olivia nodded and kept eating her pizza. He answered the phone. "What happened?"

"The Henderson's refuse to sign the contract for the plaza." One of his employees stated.

"How much did you offer?" Teddy questioned and glanced at Olivia still eating. God she was beautiful.

"2.5 million."

"Go up to 2.8, don't go over 3 though, I want my profit." This time Olivia looked up at him. She never actually watched him working. She knew he was a hell of a businessman.

"They said they will sign it over to us for 2.9."

Teddy took a bite of his pizza. "Ok. Offer 2.8, let them chase us. Give it up for 2.9 tomorrow morning. Tell them you need to sleep on it."

"Yes sir. Sorry to disturb you."

"Goodnight." Teddy hung up his phone. He looked up and saw Olivia watching him. "What?"

"Was that 2.8 million you were talking about? Or thousands?" She questioned in amazement.

"Million. Can't buy a mall in Australia for thousands."

"Little Teddy Edmund is a businessman." She stated in shock. "I'm still surprised. Who knew all that monopoly playing in your backyard would have helped."

He laughed a little. "I guess you are useful in this world." He winked at her playfully.

She smiled and shook her head. This time her phone went off. "That's Scott, give me a second." He nodded. "Hey honey, I thought you were working tonight."

"I was." Scott answered in his deep voice.

She could instantly notice the sadness in his voice. "What's wrong?"

"I lost a patient tonight so I'm just sort of down. You still at work?"

"No, actually I'm having pizza with a friend. Did you want me to come home?"

"No it's ok, have fun."

"Are you sure? You don't seem very happy."

"No it's fine, have fun, I'll see you tonight." He answered. "Love you, bye."

"You too, bye." She hung up the phone. "Sorry."

"He ok?" Teddy questioned.

Olivia shrugged. "I don't know. He lost a patient tonight."

Teddy nodded a little. "Did you need to go home?"

"No it's ok, it's your first night back, and we are supposed to have fun."

He smiled a little at her. "How long you been dating this guy?"

"Two years."

"You live together?"

"Yeah."

He nodded. "Go home."

"No Teddy, its fine." She objected.

"C'mon Olivia, you love this guy. He is sad at home; you're out with another man. Something not adding up?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "I'm a billionaire in the city that doesn't sleep. I can have fun, trust me."

"Thanks." She got up. "Can you come to my house tomorrow? I'm sort of having a party for Scott, it's his birthday."

He nodded. "I'll clear my schedule."

She smiled and gave him a small hug. "Any girl would be lucky to have you. Thanks." She went over to her car and drove off.

Teddy finished his pizza and looked around to figure out what do it.

Casey leaned on her fridge watching Matt pull on his jacket. "Why do you have to leave tonight?"

"My shift starts at six in the morning, ends at 10 in the morning. Then I have to drive back here for that party Olivia is throwing then back to Jersey for my night shift." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I have to get some sleep."

She hugged him around the neck. "I hate it when you leave."

"Me too." He gave her a kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow though."

"I guess I have to let you go." She smiled and gave him another kiss. She walked him to her door.

Matt opened it and spotted Teddy about to knock on the door. "She's dressed. Come back later." He slammed the door closed.

"Matt!" Casey yelled at him.

Matt laughed a little. "I was just kidding." He opened the door again. Teddy had his hands in his pocket and looking very confused. "Just joking man."

Teddy smiled shyly. "Well who doesn't like jokes, other than when you're afraid for your life."

Matt grinned. "I am pretty intimidating aren't I?" He pumped up his chest.

Casey rolled her eyes at her goofy boyfriend. "Yes you are, now go home." She patted him on the back.

"Wait." He went back into the apartment and to the bedroom. He got his red suspenders and put them over his shoulder. "I might need these." He grinned. Casey blushed insanely seeing Teddy holding his laughter.

"Just go." Casey ordered angrily.

Teddy grinned. "I'm not here to judge."

Matt looked over at him too. "You're gay right?"

Teddy raised an eyebrow. "Um…not that I know of."

Matt nodded. "Ok. Just checking. No sleeping with Casey though. That's mine." He pointed at Casey.

"Matthew." Casey warned.

He looked over at her. "Cassandra." He mocked. He gave her a kiss and looked over at Teddy. "Did you want a kiss too?"

Teddy chuckled a little and shook his head seeing Matt wasn't the jealous type. "No, I'm good, thanks though."

Matt nodded. "Sure thing. Hey why are you here again? I forgot."

"I never said. And I wanted to see if Casey wanted to hang out, Olivia went home, Scott's sad or something like that." Teddy answered.

Matt nodded. "Cool. Have fun." He gave Casey another kiss and slapped her butt. Casey slapped his shoulder. "Yum." He waved at both of them and went down the stairs.

Casey shook her head. "Sometimes I want to kill him."

"Good luck with that." Teddy smiled. "So…want to go do something? New York is really boring without friends."

She grabbed her jacket and pulled on her shoes. "Sure. What you have in mind?"

"Movie and dinner?"

"Lovely." She smiled and followed him out.

Olivia came in her apartment and spotted Scott laying on the couch lazily staring at the TV. "Hey baby." She gave him a kiss and sat down by him. "How you doing?"

"Good." He shrugged and massaged her knee. "You?"

"I'm good." She smiled and took his hand in hers. "Want to talk about what happened at work?" She knew his work got to him sometimes because he was a pediatrician and worked all day with sick kids.

"Not really." He answered with his puppy brown eyes. Olivia loved his eyes, she basically got lost in them when they talked.

She playfully grabbed his face. "Then smile." He playfully shook his head with a pout. She pinched his side knowing he hated when she did that.

He jumped and grabbed her hand. "Ok, ok. Don't have to be abusive." He gave her a grin. "Now give me a kiss." She playfully shook her head at her. "Baby." He whined. She once again shook her head with a smile. Scott smiled and pushed her off the couch. "You're not wanted on this couch if you don't give kissy."

Olivia shook her head at him. "Mean." She stated. "You're so mean to me."

He smirked and pointed to his lips. "Kiss."

"Well if I have to." She sat up and gave him a kiss. "Did you want some food?"

"Not hungry. You?"

"Just ate pizza."

"Oh yeah. Pizza with a friend. You went out with Casey or something?"

"No." She shook her head. "Male friend."

"Elliot?" He asked. She shook her head. "Fin? John? Chester? Please don't tell me you were so lonely you went to pizza with your captain Olivia Benson."

"I do have other friends you know?" She smiled and got off the floor. She laid down next to him.

"You do?" He asked in a pretend shock. "Who?"

"Old high school friend." She answered and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Old boyfriend?"

"You know girls and guys are capable of being just friends? Not all of us sleep with our nurses." She smirked.

He smiled. "That's because you don't have nurses, but you slept with Mr. Brian Cassidy."

"Oh shut up, I was drunk."

"Liar." He teased.

She instantly pinched his side. He jumped and slapped her hand away. She began laughing hysterically. "I win."

"Just this once." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey want to have sex?"

"Oh you're charming." She teased. "Is this how you're going to ask me to marry you?"

"Who said I wanted to marry you?" He smiled.

Her smile faded away. "I was kidding." She got off the couch and went to the kitchen.

He instantly sat up. "Baby c'mon, don't be mad."

"I'm not." Olivia answered and started washing the dishes.

He groaned and got up. He went over to her and hugged her from the back. "Baby?" he whispered.

"What?" She mumbled.

He turned the water off and turned her around to look at him. He got down on one knee. "Marry me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't mock me. I'm not in the mood."

"Is that a no?" He pouted. "You big bully."

She smirked and pulled him off the floor. "You don't have to jump into anything you're not ready for."

"Does that mean you're not mad?"

She reluctantly nodded. "Yeah. And don't think that you can just fix everything by proposing. It's not going to work every time."

He smiled and brushed her bangs away from her face. "One of these days, I'm going to mean it and you're going to reject me."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah right."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"We have been dating for two years Scott, I'm not stupid." She smirked and turned around to wash the dishes again.

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying I don't want to marry you?"

She just shrugged. "I'm not saying anything."

He went to their bedroom for a second and came back. "Remember that night after sex? I said that stupid joke and you got really pissy?" He turned her around to look at him again. "Then I did this." He got down on one knee. "I proposed and you rejected me."

She crossed her arms on her chest. "I knew you were just kidding."

He pulled out a diamond ring. "With this? That was for real you know? I bought this a long time ago."

She just stared at the ring. "Oh my god."

He smiled a little. "Yes or no? No bullying me this time."

Before Olivia could answer, they heard their apartment door unlock and laughter. They looked over and spotted Teddy and Casey coming in. Casey obviously had too much drunk but Teddy was sober.

Casey fell in Teddy's arms as she kept laughing hysterically. "Man." She groaned. "I thought they were going to be having sex. Damn it Edmund. You ruin everything."

Teddy shook his head and looked over. His smile faded seeing Scott down on one knee with a ring in his hand. "Oh."

Olivia gulped a little. "What are you guys doing?"

"Um…she made me drive her here." Teddy answered as he made sure Casey didn't fall. "To get back at you for earlier. Sorry."

Olivia nodded. "You mind?"

Teddy quickly shook his head. "Sorry. Congrats." He tried to pull Casey out of the apartment but the shiny ring caught the drunken lawyer's attention.

"Oh that's pretty." She stumbled to it. Teddy quickly grabbed her and picked her up on his shoulder.

"Sorry guys. Congratulations." He nodded a little at Olivia and walked out of the apartment. He carried Casey out to the stairs and just sat down. "Damn it Novak."

She smiled and passed out on his lap. "Life sucks." She mumbled and hugged his leg.

Teddy nodded and leaned against the wall. "Yes it does." He pulled out the small vodka bottles from Casey's jacket that she took from the restaurant they went to earlier. He opened one and downed it. He pulled out his cell phone and called his driver. "Hey Charles, can you pick me up? I had too much to drink." He opened another bottle and drank that one slowly imagining his best friend and his secret love getting married to a man that wasn't him.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia stared at Scott. "I…"

"Olivia?" He asked. "Yes or no?"

She smiled. "Yeah. I'll marry you."

He grinned and instantly got off the ground to hug her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered. He put the ring on her finger. "It's beautiful."

He smirked and gave her a kiss. "This is the best birthday ever."

She grinned and gave him a kiss. "I'm glad. Give me a second ok?" She gave him another kiss and quickly went out of the apartment. She ran down the hall to catch up with Teddy. She stopped seeing him basically asleep on her staircase and Casey passed out with her head on his lap.

"Olivia right?"

She looked up and spotted Charles coming over. "Yeah. Charles right? Teddy's bodyguard?"

He nodded and kneeled down by his boss. "What happened to him?"

"I'm guessing he is jet-lagged or drunk." Olivia smirked.

Charles shook Teddy. "Wake up. You have a meeting in less than five hours."

Teddy's eyes flew open. "Right. I'm up."

Olivia just watched. She could tell Teddy couldn't ever be his own person. Even when he was supposed to have fun he always had some responsibilities. When other people lay in bed from hangovers, he had to be in meetings and get through it.

Charles looked down at Casey. "What's with the girl? Taking her too?"

Teddy nodded. "Yeah." He rubbed his eyes. "Carry her to the limo. I can hardly walk."

Charles picked up Casey and let her sleep on his chest. "Let's go sir."

"Yeah." Teddy held his head for a second before dragging himself to stand on his legs. He stumbled and fell into Olivia's arms.

"You ok?" Charles questioned. Teddy instantly nodded.

"I'll help you." Olivia answered and put her arm around Teddy's waist. "C'mon." She walked him down the stairs so he didn't fall.

They finally got to the limo. Charles laid Casey down so she could sleep and went into the front seat.

Teddy leaned on the limo. "It was nice seeing you again."

Olivia nodded. "You are coming tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah, that party, right. I will try." He answered. "So you're engaged now?"

She nodded with a smile. "Yeah."

He nodded. "Cool." He went to go into the limo but stopped. He turned around. "I want to pay for the wedding."

"What?" She asked being very confused.

"Normally your father or big brother should pay for it right? Since I was like your brother, I want to pay for it. Please."

"Ted you don't have to." She objected. "That tradition is ancient."

"We'll I'm a very traditional guy. Sometimes." He smiled. "I haven't seen you in twenty years. Let me make it up to you somehow."

She smiled. "Thanks. That's nice of you."

"So what now? Handshake or hug?"

She gave him a hug. "Hug is good."

"I'm going to miss you Olivia B." He smirked. "Not going to be Olivia B. anymore huh?"

"Yeah it will." She answered. "He is Scott Bailey."

He let go of her. "It's not the same. You know what I meant." He nodded a little. "See you." He went into the limo and closed the door. He took a deep breath and stared at Casey asleep across him. "Charles, call Kate and tell her to clear my schedule for tomorrow after the morning meeting."

"Yes sir."

They drove for a while until they got to the hotel they were staying at. The hotel that Teddy owned. He got out and didn't care for his appearance. It was almost one in the morning anyway.

Charles came out. "Would you like me to take her home sir?"

Teddy ran a hand through his messy hair. "No. Book her a suite in the hotel. There has to be one open right?"

Charles nodded. "Kate's in the lobby. Want me to park the car and she books the room?"

"Sure." Teddy pulled Casey out of the car and gently woke her up. "Hey Novak." He shook her.

She groaned and rested her head on his shoulder. "Matt?"

"No. It's Teddy." He answered. "Wake up."

She slowly opened her eyes. "Oh hey, it's you."

Kate came out of the hotel spotting her boss. "What happened to you?"

Teddy looked over at her. She was basically like his public representative. It was her job to make sure he didn't look bad. "I had a fun time with friends."

She raised an eyebrow. "And her?"

"She's just a friend." He answered. "Why are you up?"

"Mr. Henderson is here. Now. He wants to speak to you at the bar."

"Oh c'mon Kate. Make him go away."

"I already tried. He wants to speak to you personally."

He nodded. "Fine. Can you get her a suite please and make sure Charles gets her in her room?"

"Of course." Kate nodded. "Is she drunk?"

"Just a little." He shrugged.

Charles came over and took Casey from Teddy. He carried her inside and took the first room that was available since Teddy didn't have to pay for anything because he owned it.

Kate pulled out two tie's from her folder and pulled the other one off of Teddy. "Your shirt is wrinkled and you smell like vodka."

"Give me a break." He shrugged and tucked in his shirt. Kate put cologne on him to cover the smell of booze. Kate handed him a breath mint as he walked into the hotel to do yet another business deal at one in the morning.

--

Casey woke up the next morning and looked around. She was in a very expensive hotel and was still in her jeans and shirt from last night. She turned around and spotted a note by the phone. 

_Novak, you're in my hotel because you got drunk, order food or whatever you need. It's on the house. In a meeting until eight, call after that. Edmund. _

Casey sat up. Her head felt like a thousand pounds. She looked at the clock. 10:30. Matt would probably called her phone by now. She looked around and realized she forgot her cell phone last night.

She instantly grabbed the phone and dialed his cell phone number.

"Did you die?" Matt answered instantly.

"Sorry. And no. I'm pretty much alive though I feel dead."

"Where are you? I have been calling for 30 minutes and you're not answering your cell or your house number. I even tried your office."

"I'm in a hotel."

"Why?" he asked. "With your boyfriend Teddy?"

"Funny." She laid back down. "I got drunk and he just brought me to a hotel."

"He what? What hotel are you in?"

"That rich one across the Mayor's office. I don't know." She mumbled sleepily. "I'm sleepy. Talk to you later." She hung up the phone and went back to nursing her hang over.

--

Teddy sat in the lobby talking about his latest business deal with his partners. He was sipping on coffee and trying to stay awake since he only had three hours of sleep.

"Mr. Edmund?" The manager came over to him. "Sorry to disturb you but a Mr. Matthew Riley is looking for you."

Teddy looked over and noticed Matt staring at him with a stern expression. "Excuse me gentlemen." He got up and went over to him. "What's up?"

"Where's Casey?" He asked.

"I think she's still sleeping." Teddy answered. "She had a long night last night." He smirked.

Matt instantly grabbed him by his suit and pushed him against the wall. "Listen Edmund, I don't appreciate you coming in here with your fancy suits and your fancy money and getting my girlfriend drunk then taking advantage."

Charles instantly grabbed Matt and yanked him off. Matt swung at him. Charles instantly kneed him and tazered him. Matt grabbed his stomach and just laid there.

Teddy instantly pushed Charles away. "It's fine. He's ok." He nodded. "It's ok." Matt groaned. Teddy kneeled down and helped Matt up. "C'mon." He pulled him over to the elevator. They went in.

"Fuck you Edmund." Matt spat out and lifted his shirt to check for mark's from the electricity.

"Me?" Teddy asked in a loud voice. "I just saved your life!"

"I could protect myself."

"From six bodyguards? I own half this city and half the police department. You need to be more careful who you put your hands on."

Matt just rolled his eyes. "So you had sex with her? After getting her drunk? I actually thought you were a classy guy."

"I didn't have sex with her and I didn't get her drunk." He answered and got off the elevator. "C'mon." he walked down the hall. Matt followed. "We were playing a drinking game, she got drunk. I didn't have the keys to her apartment to bring her home so I just got her a room here because I own the place."

"Oh."

Teddy nodded at him. "Yeah. Oh." He pulled out the keycard. "And for the record, I am a classy guy. I am not a rich prick. I could have any woman I want in this city, I don't go after the taken ones." He gave him the keycard. "Enjoy."

Matt nodded. "Sorry about earlier. I'm wired on caffeine and really tired. I jumped to conclusions."

Teddy nodded and fixed his Armani suit. "Don't grab me in front of my bodyguard and he won't kick your ass." He turned around and left.

Matt unlocked the door and went in. Casey was still asleep in bed. He took off his shoes and laid down with her.

Casey slowly woke up smelling his cologne. "Baby?"

"Yeah. It's me." He rubbed her back.

She smiled a little and placed her head on his chest. "Hey I do believe in fairy tales."

He smiled. "Does that mean I get laid in this fancy hotel room?"

She groaned. "Not yet. My head hurts." She turned to the other side.

He rolled his eyes. "I almost believed in fairy tales." He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her as she slept.

--

Olivia smiled at Scott as he slept. She stared at her shiny diamond ring. She gently kissed his bare chest. "Hey birthday boy." She whispered.

He smiled but didn't open his eyes. "Do I get another gift like last night?"

"No." She answered and sneaked her hand under the blanket. "Better." She stroked him under his boxers. He let out a small moan. She instantly pulled her hand out and pulled a box from under the bed. "Surprise!"

He groaned. "You tease."

"I know." She sat up with a grin. "Open it!"

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Better be an IOU for sex." He started unwrapping the box. He looked up at her with a huge smile. "You got me an Xbox360?"

She nodded. "I know you wanted it. Like?"

He nodded and gave her a kiss. "Love. Thanks baby."

"I felt like I was shopping for a kid." She smirked.

"No one has to know." He whispered and gave her another kiss. He quickly got out of bed and went to hook it up.

Olivia rolled her eyes knowing he was like a grown child. "Baby you forgot something." She called over.

"I love you." He called back.

She got of bed. "Love you too but not that." She pulled out a couple games. "You need this don't you?"

He grinned and took the games. "Yes. I love you even more." He gave her another kiss. "Want to play?" He sat down on the ground as he hooked it up to the TV.

"No, I'm good. You have fun." She went to the kitchen to make coffee.

"Suite yourself." He hooked up the game and sat down on the couch to play. "Hey who was that dude that was with Casey last night? You said Matt was a firefighter, that guy didn't look like he could stop a stove fire."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "That was Teddy. My old high school friend."

He paused his game and turned to look at her. "You were out with him last night for pizza?"

She looked up. "Yeah. Why?"

Scott shrugged a little. "I figured your old high school friend wasn't Theodore Edmund, the CEO of the most successful real estate company in America."

She shrugged a little. "Well I didn't think it mattered. Is that a big deal?"

Scott shook his head. "No. Of course not."

Olivia nodded. "Ok then." She went back to making food.

He nodded and went back to his game. After a while he stopped and got up. "So you were friends with him before?"

She looked over at him. "Yes. Stop being jealous." She went to the fridge.

"I'm not." He defended. "Is there something to be jealous of?"

She rolled her eyes and went over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes. I'm banging him in his office every night. I'm also banging his assistant. Now she's a hottie. I'm sick of my gorgeous, smart, rich doctor fiancé waiting for me at home and giving me the best orgasm I ever had." She playfully pressed her finger to his chest. "You should be mighty jealous Doctor Bailey."

He smirked and rolled his eyes. "That better be one of your evil sarcastic moments."

"Oh no." She smiled and shook her head. "I wear a strap on while I do the assistant." She playfully pressed her waist into his. "Maybe even a vibrator."

"Ok that's gross, stop it." He shook his head.

"Oh c'mon now." She pouted. "Did you want me to do you with a strap on baby?"

"Olivia." He complained. "Alright I'm not jealous. Stop."

She laughed. "Good thing you're not a gynecologist."

He cringed a little. "Can we stop talking about vagina's please? I didn't even have my morning coffee."

She smiled and gave him a kiss. "What about boobs?"

"Better." He instantly grabbed her boobs. "Hey did you know they get perkier after you have sex?"

She slapped his hands away. "You leave them alone mister."

"Bully." He gave her a kiss and went back to his video game. She smiled and began to make breakfast.

--

Matt kept grabbing Casey's ass as they walked up the stairs. "Stop it." She slapped his hand away.

He laughed and grabbed her ankle to trip her. "One lawyer down."

"Matthew." She ordered and stood up. She slapped his stomach. "Behave yourself."

"You sound like my mother."

"Your mother is dead." She corrected.

"I know, that's why it's so creepy." He shook his head. "Novak you're weird." He went ahead of her.

She shook her head and followed him. She took his hand as they came to Olivia's door. She knocked. Matt gave her a shocked look. She shook her head at him.

Olivia opened the door. "Hey guys, right on time."

Matt nodded. "I'm the fireman, I will strip." He took off his jacket and danced his way into the apartment.

Olivia smiled and looked over at Casey. "How's that hangover?"

"Bad, especially since Matt has been poking my head to teach me a lesson about getting drunk." She rolled her eyes and came in. "Sorry about last night."

"It's fine." Olivia nodded and held up her left hand to show off her ring. "I'm engaged."

Casey grinned and gave her a hug. "Congrats." She came into the apartment. Both heard the boys yelling from the living room about the video game. "Oh god."

"I knew I was going to regret buying him a device for playing games." Olivia shook her head. They went into the living room.

Casey raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend. He was down to his boxers already. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Kicking the birthday boy's ass, duh." He answered and shook his head. "Women."

"No, I mean why are you only in your boxers?" She asked.

"It's the only way you can play a video game. Baby you're so silly." Matt shook his head and quickly stood up as his car in the game crashed. "No!! Damn it baby, you got me distracted."

Scott quickly got up also as he beat him. "Oh man, I win."

Matt groaned and threw the controller down. "I didn't have my lucky Irish boxer's on. It doesn't count."

"Can you please get dressed now?" Casey asked. "Your guy is a little happy." She whispered.

Matt looked down and noticed he had a small erection. "Video games always do this to me." He shook his head and went to the kitchen in his boxers.

Olivia laughed a little. "Nice boxers Matt."

He came back with two water bottles. "I know. You just have to bite this." He pointed at the cupcakes on his boxers. He handed one to Casey. "Here you go drunk."

"I'm not a drunk." She objected.

"Oh whatever, you already acting Irish like me. Welcome to the family." He jumped over the couch and grabbed the remote control. "Let's go doc."

"Speaking of families, we're engaged." Olivia stated out loud.

Matt turned around. "You pregnant?"

"What? No." Olivia defended.

Matt looked at Scott. "Did you cheat on her or something?"

"No." Scott answered. "We just want to get married."

Casey nodded at her boyfriend. "See, some good boyfriends like marriage. They propose."

"Hey you want me to be like Scottie? I can." Matt jumped over the couch again and kneeled down in front of her. "Marry me baby? I will die if you don't."

"Go screw yourself." Casey rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen.

Matt held out his arms. "Baby I proposed! Come back baby love!"

Olivia shook her head at him. "Nice going Matt." She went to the kitchen.

"Hey shut up, you had to go and make me look bad." He got off the ground. "Hey Scott, have any extra rings laying around?" he climbed over the couch and began playing the game as he laughed.

"You're an asshole man." Scott shook his head.

"Oh she likes it." He stood on the couch as he excitedly played the game.

Olivia came into the kitchen and spotted Casey looking through the fridge. "You mad at him?"

"I wish I could be. He goes back to Jersey tonight and I won't see him for another week." She shrugged.

"Sorry honey." She rubbed her shoulder knowing her best friend hated when her boyfriend had to leave. "Now can you please tell him to get dressed? I have people coming over."

Casey smiled and nodded. "Sure." She went out and hugged Matt around the neck from the back. She whispered something in his ear that got a huge grin on his face. He instantly paused the game and pulled on his jeans. He gave her a kiss and went back to his video game.

Olivia smiled. "Thanks." She heard another knock on the door. She opened it and spotted Elliot, Fin, and John standing there. "Hey guys."

They all nodded and handed their presents to her. "Hey Riley." John yelled out.

Matt's face lit up. John was his favorite because he loved to talk about theories. "Munchy!" He threw the remote to the side and jumped over the couch. "Dude! I have a theory about who Jack the Ripper was. Swear to god it solves everything."

Casey rolled her eyes. "Oh here we go again."

"Shut up Novak." Matt ordered and pulled John to the side.

Fin and Elliot shook their heads and went into the living room. Elliot started talking to Scott and Fin talked to Casey.

Olivia smirked a little at all her friends. She looked around and noticed that Teddy wasn't there. She knew he wouldn't show up.


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia and Casey stood in the kitchen as Olivia prepared Scott's birthday cake. More people showed up from Scott's work and the apartment was basically full.

"So you're actually getting married?" Casey questioned as she sipped her drink.

Olivia smiled a little. "Yeah. It's great."

Before Casey could say anything, she spotted Matt come into the kitchen and hug Olivia around the waist from the back. Both girls looked at him weirdly. "What are you doing?" Olivia asked as she froze.

Matt rested his chin on her shoulder. "If I tell you I love you, will you buy me an Xbox360 for my birthday also?"

"No." Olivia answered awkwardly.

He let go of her. "I don't love you then." He smiled at Casey. "You on the other hand, I love you." He hugged her around the waist from the back.

"Thanks." Casey nodded with a smirk. "When do you have to leave?"

"In an hour." He answered. "Hey where is that guy from last night?"

"Teddy?" Olivia questioned.

"I think so…green eyes…black rimmed glasses. The rich guy."

"Yeah. Teddy." Olivia nodded and shrugged. "I invited him. He probably won't show up though."

"Why not?" Casey questioned.

"Well…I sort of threatened him this morning." Matt spoke up. "Not a big deal though."

Casey looked over at him. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." He answered. "I was kind of mad that he took you to a hotel while you were drunk. It was a misunderstanding."

Casey rolled her eyes. "Forget it." She walked away.

"C'mon." He whined and followed her.

Olivia shook her head at the two. Casey wanted to settle down but Matt wasn't ready for marriage. This always led to a lot of fights between the couple. She suddenly heard a knock on the door. She went over to it figuring it was another friend from Scott's work. She opened it and spotted Teddy standing there. "Hey."

He smirked a little. "I'm sorry I'm late." He handed her a champagne bottle. "For the engagement."

She slowly took it. "Thanks." She moved out of the way. "Come in."

He came in. "Nice place."

"Thanks." She smiled and put the bottle down. She noticed he was in a suit again. "You didn't have to dress up."

"I didn't." he smiled and shrugged. "I just got out of a meeting. Am I too dressy?"

"Yeah." She smirked. "We're all in jeans."

"Oh." He scratched the back of his head. "I'm not sure I own jeans." He laughed a little. "Don't really have time for casual parties."

"It's ok." She pulled his tie down a little. "That's better." She motioned for him to follow. "C'mon, I want you to meet my fiancé."

He followed her into the living room. The whole room got silent seeing him standing there. Everyone knew who he was. He was in the real estate section of the newspaper all the time. "Hi." He waved a little at everyone.

Olivia smirked and looked around all her friends. "This is my friend Teddy. Teddy this is everyone." Everyone waved at him. Olivia knew he was the shy type when it came to just regular people. With business people he was extremely outgoing.

Scott came over. "Nice to meet you." He put his hand out.

Teddy shook it. "You too."

Olivia grinned. "Teddy this is my fiancé Scott."

"Congrats." Teddy tried his best to be happy for this man. He couldn't. He was always in love with Olivia.

They all heard yelling from Olivia's bedroom. Everyone turned around hearing Matt and Casey. They hardly ever fought, but when they did it was brutal.

The door opened and Matt was about to leave. He stopped in the doorway and turned to look at Casey. "You're a cold hearted bitch and you know it!"

Casey instantly slugged him across the face which made Matt fly out of the room and slide on the ground. "And you're an asshole."

Matt held his nose. "Well I am like the others huh? Asshole that doesn't want to marry you." She kicked him in the back and stepped over him. He instantly let out a groan. "Whore."

Casey grabbed Teddy by the shirt and just kissed him. Teddy stayed in shock and held his hands to himself. She let go of him after a couple seconds. "Now that's cold hearted." She stated to her boyfriend and walked out of the apartment.

Teddy stood there awkwardly. "Anyone have a beer on them by any chance?" He whispered. Fin instantly held up his own. Teddy grabbed it and downed it. "Now this is party." He wiped his lip.

Matt got off the ground and held his back. "Oh I'm going to kill her."

Olivia grabbed his arm. "Just let her cool off."

Matt pulled his arm away from her. "You're one to talk."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Olivia asked defensively.

"If it wasn't for you and your doctor getting engaged, she wouldn't be on my ass about marriage like always."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Well it's not my fault you're parents screwed you up with their divorce that you can't commit now."

Matt instantly took a step toward her and looked down at her. "Don't you dare talk about my parents." He whispered viciously.

Scott immediately pushed him away from her. "Don't threaten her."

Matt slugged him across the face. Elliot and Fin quickly separated the two from fighting. Elliot held Scott back and Fin grabbed Matt.

"Get out of my house." Olivia ordered Matt. "Now."

Matt got loose from his grip and stormed out of the apartment. He went downstairs and spotted Casey sitting on the stairs. He sat down by her.

She looked over at him. "What?"

"Nothing." He whispered.

"Don't you have to go to Jersey?"

"Yes." He answered.

"Then go."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"If I leave while we're mad at each other, chances of not seeing you again are much greater. You know I'm not a man enough to call and apologize." He smiled a little.

She crossed her arms on her chest. "I'm not apologizing."

"You don't have to. Can we just forget it?"

She shrugged a little. "I'm getting sick of forgetting it. We keep fighting over the same thing."

"Casey I'm not ready to leave my job for you."

"I'm not asking you to." She answered. "You can be a firefighter here also."

"And you can be a lawyer in Jersey."

"It's not the same."

"Exactly. I grew up in that neighborhood. I can't just leave it all."

She shrugged. "So we're back where we started."

"I guess so." He answered. They kept quiet for a while until they heard a loud boom outside. It was too loud to be just a car crash. Both quickly got up and went outside.

They stopped for a second seeing a car smashed in between a bus and a huge SUV. It was on fire.

"Matt no." Casey whispered knowing his need to just save people.

He said nothing and instantly took off running. He jumped over the hoods of a couple of cars and quickly broke the window of the burning car.

By this time, Olivia and basically the whole party ran outside hearing the loud sound.

Olivia looked around. "Where's Matt?"

Casey pointed at the burning car. "In there."

Elliot and Scott looked at each other. Both quickly ran to the bus and SUV to make sure the drivers were fine.

Matt finally pulled himself out of the car with an unconscious woman in his arms. "A little help!" He yelled over. Fin and Munch quickly ran over and helped him pull the woman out.

Matt's jacket around his arm was on fire and he didn't even notice it. Teddy instantly ran over and put the fire out. Matt looked over. "Oh thanks."

"Yeah." Teddy nodded and held out his hand. "You ok?"

Matt took it and pulled himself up. "Yeah." Suddenly the car blew up which sent Teddy and Matt a couple feet in the air. Matt landed on his back on the sidewalk and Teddy landed on his back on the front window of Olivia's car. It shattered to pieces.

Olivia instantly ran over to him seeing he was hardly moving. "Teddy? Are you ok?"

"Yeah." He whispered and wiped the blood from his lip. "I'm ok."

Olivia noticed the back of his head was covered in blood. "Don't move. You could have a concussion."

"I'm fine Olivia." He sat up a little. "Give me a hand."

She quickly helped him get off her car. He was completely covered in blood from the cuts of the broken window. "Sit down." She ordered. He sat down on the curb as she made sure glass parts weren't stuck anywhere.

Casey ran over to Matt. "Baby?" She kneeled down by him. "Are you ok?"

His eyes were closed. "Are any of my bones sticking out of my body?"

She looked around. "No."

He opened his eyes. "Then I will just have a big ass bruise on my back and ass." He sat up a little and just leaned on her chest. She just held him.

Teddy sat there for a while and started looking around. Everyone was there except one person. He quickly got up. "Teddy?" Olivia questioned. "Where are you going?"

He said nothing and limped his way to the scene. He spotted Scott passed out on the ground from the explosion. "Olivia!"

She quickly got up and ran over to him. She instantly got down on the ground and checked his pulse. He had hardly had a pulse. "Oh god no." She started doing CPR. She began to cry.

Teddy gulped a little. He hated this man for having Olivia but he meant so much to her. He hated seeing her cry. He kneeled down and started doing the CPR as Olivia gave him mouth to mouth.

A couple seconds later, Scott took a shallow breath and woke up. Olivia instantly took him in her arms and just held him.

Teddy just watched her. He always wished she cared for him like that. He slowly got up and limped to get a taxi. He didn't belong here. These people were each other's family. He was just there.

--

Two hours later, Matt was sitting in the ambulance breathing in oxygen from all the smoke he inhaled. Casey was sitting next to him making sure he was ok.

Olivia came over to them. "Have you guys seen Teddy around?"

"No." Casey answered. "How's Scott?"

"He's good." Olivia nodded and looked around. "Are you sure Teddy wasn't in an ambulance? He was hurt real badly. The worst I think."

Matt took the oxygen mask off. "I saw him walking away when you revived Scott back."

Olivia nodded. "Thanks. Are you ok?"

Matt nodded. "Yeah. I'm good. Thanks."

Olivia nodded and walked away.

Matt smiled at Casey. "This means I don't have to go to work tonight. I called my boss."

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "Then you're spending the night at my apartment."

"Yay." He whispered and gave her a kiss.

--

Olivia stood by the ambulance as the paramedics checked Scott's blood pressure. "You're fine doctor."

"Thanks." Scott shook hands with them and climbed out. He looked at Olivia. "You ok? You seem worried."

She shrugged. "I don't know where Teddy is. He was bleeding badly and then just disappeared."

"I'm sure he's fine." He assured her. "Are you sure you're ok? Maybe they should check you out."

"I'm fine." She answered. "Look, I'm going to go to Teddy's hotel and just make sure he's ok. Can you be alone for a while?"

"Yeah." Scott nodded. "I'm fine."

She gave him a kiss. "I'll be home soon. Love you." She got a taxi and went to Teddy's hotel.

--

Teddy sat in his hotel bathroom with Kate and Charles by him. Kate was fixing his cuts.

Charles was leaning on the doorway. "Sir maybe you should go to the hospital."

"No." Teddy answered. "Too much press for nothing."

Kate nodded. "I agree. They will be on this as soon as someone gets his name. Press already declared him as the young Trump."

"But better looking." Teddy smiled a little. "How are the cuts?"

"Not deep." Kate answered and she cleaned the cuts and put bandages on them.

The phone rang. Charles instantly picked it up. He listened for a while. "Sir, Olivia Benson is here to see you. Let her up?"

Teddy sat there for a couple seconds. "No."

Kate looked up at him. She knew of Olivia, all the childhood stories Teddy had involved her. "Why?"

He shook his head. "It's getting too complicated."

Charles put the phone down. They stayed quiet for a few seconds then the phone rang again. Charles once again answered it. "Sir, she's threatening the manager of the lobby cause she's a cop."

Teddy rolled her eyes. "Deal with her."

Charles nodded and left the room. He went downstairs to the lobby and spotted her there. "Detective Benson?"

Olivia gave the manager a mean look and looked over at Charles. "Why won't he let me see him?"

"His choice." Charles answered and pointed at the door. "Go."

"No. Not until I see him." Charles grabbed her arm. She instantly yanked it away. "Don't touch me."

He took his hands off her. "Leave or I will escort you out."

Olivia nodded. "Sure will." She kicked him in between the legs and instantly made a run for the stairs before he caught her.

Charles quickly called for Teddy's other two bodyguards to be expecting her.

Olivia came to Teddy's door and was instantly met by two big men in front of her door. "Oh c'mon." She complained. "Teddy open this door." She yelled louder.

"Don't make us drag you out ma'm." One bodyguard threatened.

"Shut up." Olivia ordered him. "Theodore Eugene Edmund open this door or all your employers will know the age when you lost your virginity."

The door instantly opened. Teddy gave her a mean look. "Stop it." He ordered.

"You first. Stop hiding behind your bodyguards." She gave him a mean look. "Let me talk to you."

Teddy shook his head. "We have nothing to talk about." He whispered. "Go home."

She shook her head. He was still in his bloody dress shirt that was open. "I'm your best friend."

"Used to be. You moved on. Get over it Olivia." He whispered.

She smirked. She knew how nice Teddy was, he wouldn't let anyone hit a girl, especially her. She slugged one of the bodyguards across the face. The other went to punch her, Teddy instantly punched him and pushed him away.

"Told you, you don't have it in you not to care." Olivia smiled and walked past him into the suite.

The bodyguards just looked at him. Teddy shook his head. "Don't. Just take the night off." He told them and went into the suite. He closed the door. "Olivia you can have me sued doing that."

She was sitting on the couch. "These are comfortable. I never been in the presidential suite."

He took off his shirt. "Kate get me a shirt." He called to the bathroom.

Olivia shook her head. "You are so spoiled."

He rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to check if you're ok. Now I want to know why you're mad at me." She smirked. "What's wrong with you? I had to go through three bodyguards just to talk to you."

"Look I don't belong with you guys. You guys all know each other, I just didn't want to get in the way."

"You're not in the way."

Kate brought him a clean dress shirt. "Blue or Red tie?" He pulled on the dress shirt and grabbed the blue tie.

"Thanks." He nodded. "Make reservations at the restaurant downstairs for eight o'clock."

"Oh are you taking me to dinner?" Olivia asked with a smile.

He looked over at her. "Do you own the 1-6th precinct in Manhattan? No."

She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"It's a business meeting Olivia." He shook his head.

"I know that." She got up. "You're buying off the building I work in?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Kate cleared her throat. "It's the Special Victims Unit sir."

Teddy nodded. "Oh. Then yes I am."

"You can't do that." Olivia objected. "People won't feel safe if even police precincts are just a real estate mark waiting to be bought."

He shook his head. "Not my problem." He buttoned up his shirt.

"Teddy you can't do this." She warned. "Don't."

He tucked in his shirt and tied his tie. "It's just business." He answered.

"C'mon you can't do this."

"Sure I can." He pulled on his blazer. "Haven't you heard? I'm Teddy Edmund." He smiled and walked to the door. He opened it and was about to leave.

"Twenty-two." Olivia yelled after him. He stopped in his tracks. "That's when you lost your virginity. You were 22." He didn't say a word. "You always thought I would be your first but then I rejected you for the millionth time. At 22 you finally realized I don't love you like you love me."

Kate and all the bodyguards just looked at him. Teddy blushed insanely. He turned around to look at her. "Loved." He corrected.

"What?" She asked.

"Past tense. Loved. I don't love you anymore." He answered.

"When did you find that out? When you were 25?" She smiled.

He shook his head. "No. Five seconds ago." He answered. "I could have been the best thing in your life. You just blew it." He fixed his tie and left the room. "Escort her out gentlemen." He told his bodyguards and walked down the hall.

Olivia just stood there. Charles took a step toward her. "Time to go Detective." He whispered this time. She nodded in agreement. She walked past them and let Charles follow her to the elevator.

"I'll leave, you don't have to make sure I'm gone." She told him.

He shrugged. "It's my job."

She nodded and just stood there for a while. "Has he talked about me before?"

Charles glanced at her. "The famous Olivia Benson? Everyday for twenty years."

"Like what? Bad stuff?"

"I never heard a bad story about you. I was surprised you two weren't married by now. He is crazy about you. Well…was."

"Oh. Well he has a lot of girlfriends doesn't he?"

Charles smiled a little. "Is that what he told you? He had a fiancé before. Ended for one small reason."

"What's that?"

"She wasn't you." He answered. "You need to stop screwing with his mind."

"I'm not." She objected.

"Oh please. He was the happiest in twenty years when he saw you in that airport. And you getting engaged the same night? With all due respect, you cause nothing but trouble in his life."

Olivia gave him a mean look and left the elevator. She spotted Teddy talking to the police commissioner over dinner.

Teddy caught her eye looking at him. "Excuse me sir." He got up and went outside. "I'll take it from here Charles." Charles nodded and walked away. "C'mon." he motioned to Olivia. He went outside and she followed.

"What?" She asked.

He took a deep breath and pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her a couple seconds and pulled away.

"What the hell are you doing?" She whispered.

He took a deep breath. "I wondered all my life what it would be like to kiss you. I needed to know so I could move on."

She raised an eyebrow. "And? Feel anything?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Well?"

He looked extremely disappointed. "I'm still in love with you." He shrugged and turned around and started to go into the hotel.

"Wait." She called after him. He stopped. "That's it? You just leave?"

He turned around. "Yeah." He put his hands in his pockets. "You can't have everything right? You either have true love or you're filthy rich. I'm filthy rich. Be glad you were blessed with the first one Olivia." He smiled a little.

She nodded. "Yeah. Thanks."

"I wish you the best. I really do." He winked and waved in his shy way like he did in high school. "Goodnight." He went back into the hotel to finish his business deal.

Olivia bit her lip and took a deep breath. She got a taxi and went home to her fiancé.


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia sat at her desk twirling her pen in between her fingers and looking at all her papers scattered around on the desk. She heard talking down the hall. Calm talking but more than usual.

The chief of police came in being followed by the chief of detectives. There were a couple of men in suits behind them.

Olivia felt her stomach drop spotting Charles. If Charles was there, Teddy was there. Charles moved to the side. Olivia instantly spotted Teddy. She put her head down.

"Mr. Edmund do we have a deal?" One of the suits asked.

Teddy moved up front and looked around. "I don't know yet. It's pretty cramped up."

"It's a 3.6 million dollar worth of a building." The man objected.

"I don't like how it's spaced out." Teddy answered. He spotted Olivia at her desk. "Tough day detective?"

Olivia got up. "You wish." She walked away.

Teddy smiled a little. "New York's finest huh?" He smiled at Charles. Charles just shook his head at his friend.

Cragen came out of his office. "What's going on here?" He spotted his two bosses standing there. "Hi sir."

The chief of police just nodded. "Don you heard of Theodore Edmund right?"

"Who hasn't?" Cragen spotted Teddy. "Nice to meet you."

Teddy put his hand out. "You too captain." The men shook hands.

Olivia came back and kept giving Teddy mean looks hating that he was buying off this building. "Asshole." She mumbled under her breath.

Everyone looked over at her. Only Teddy had a smile on his face. "Only for you Olivia." Teddy spoke up.

"You two know each other?" Cragen questioned.

Olivia nodded. "He is the asshole that is buying off this building and probably turning it into another hotel."

Cragen looked over at his bosses. "You can't sell this building. Think of all the people you're making transfer. The victims that will be confused by the address change."

Teddy pulled out his check book. "Who do I make the check out to?"

The chief of police looked over at him. "Actually…we might have to think about this."

"I'm a very impatient man when it comes to business sir." Teddy stated.

"Give us by tonight."

Teddy nodded. "Alright. As a common courtesy. I want a phone call by tonight or the deals off." Both men nodded at the younger man. Teddy glanced at Olivia and smirked. "Nice seeing you again detective."

Olivia simply rolled her eyes at him and sat down in her desk again. "Whatever."

Teddy grinned. "Let's go." He motioned to the other men that were with him. He left the precinct with the men following. Charles glanced at Olivia and then followed.

Cragen looked over at his favorite detective. "You know him?"

"Used to be friends." She got up. "Excuse me." She quickly left the precinct. She ran outside and spotted Teddy about to go into his limousine. "Theodore!" She yelled after him.

He stopped knowing only she called him that. He looked over. "I don't have time now Olivia."

"Oh yes you do you son of a bitch." She walked over to him angrily. Charles got in front of her before she could reach Teddy. "Get out of my way Charles; I'm not doing this again."

Charles shook his head. "Just walk away Ms. Benson."

"It's detective." She hissed angrily. She pulled out her badge and clipped it to her belt. "Lay a finger on me now and you're under arrest."

Teddy smiled a little loving her badass attitude. "Go start the car Charles." Charles nodded and walked away. "What do you want?"

"Why are you being an asshole?" She asked.

"You act differently on the job also." He stated. "Give me a break."

"This doesn't have anything to do with last night? You still being in love with me?"

"You wish." He stated and was about to go into the limo again.

She grabbed his arm. "This isn't you Teddy."

"Well people change. Do you mind? I have a meeting to go to and you're making me late."

She let go of him. "Sorry."

He nodded. "By the way, when you start wedding planning, just send me the bills. I'm still paying for it."

"You don't have to." She answered.

"I want to."

"You seriously want to pay for me marrying another man?"

He nodded. "I haven't changed that much. I stick by my word."

"Thanks." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He nodded. "No problem. If one of us can't be happy, the other one should be. I just want to see you happy." He smiled a little. "Just one condition though."

"What's that?"

"I get to judge the wedding dress. If I'm paying for it, I want to see if you look drop dead gorgeous in it."

"I'll call you." She smirked.

"Bye." He waved a little and went into the limo. Charles drove off.

--

Olivia got home later that night and put the stacks of files on the kitchen counter top. "Scott?"

He came out of the bedroom in a tux. "Hey babe." He went over and gave her a kiss.

She instantly looked at him up and down. "Wow. What are you all dressed up for hot stuff?"

He pulled his belt on. "That gala event I told you about. You're supposed to be going with me. Did you forget?"

"No." She lied. He raised an eyebrow. "I totally forgot. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok." He looked at his watch. "I can spare ten minutes if you get ready faster than Spiderman."

She looked exhausted. "Do I have to go? I want to be there for you but I had a very long day baby."

He took a deep breath. "I go without a date?"

"What if Casey goes with you? She didn't have court today. She's not tired." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"She probably spent the day sucking Matt's hose." He laughed.

She instantly slapped the back of his head. "Be nice."

He smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You jealous? You could suck on my large stethoscope."

"Not tonight I won't." She pushed him off. "I'll be ready in 20 minutes."

"I don't have twenty minutes." He objected. "Just pull on a dress."

"But I have to shower."

"No you don't."

"I stink." She held up her arm. "Smell."

He laughed and sniffed her underarm. "Oh you do. Baby you stinky."

"I know." She smirked. "Hey I know who could be your escort." She grinned.

"If you say Elliot, I'm dumping you." He stated.

"No." She rolled her eyes. "And you would be lucky to catch a hot man like that baby." She pulled out her phone. "How about Kate?"

"Beckinsale?" Scott grinned. "Oh baby I love you."

"You wish." She leaned on his chest. "Teddy's assistant. She's really cute and nice."

"You're hiring a woman to go on a date with me? I know you are crazy in bed…but an orgy? You're the perfect woman." He smiled.

She looked up at him. "You even hold hands with her…I'll hire a hit man to kill you."

"You ruin everything." He stated and fixed his bowtie. "C'mon call this girl; I'm going to be late."

"What are you in a rush for? You're not getting laid tonight."

"Not by you." He grinned his charming smile. "I wonder if Kate likes doctors."

Olivia stared at him for a second. In an instant, Olivia was chasing him through the apartment and he was in laughter running away.

Finally in the bedroom she tackled him down. She sat down on him and pinned his hands over his head. "You're not going anywhere doctor."

"Oh really?" He untangled his hands from her and threw her on the bed. He got up again. "You wrinkled my tux."

"Come here, I'll wrinkle it more." She smiled seducingly.

"I can't. I'm late." He grabbed her hands and pulled her up. "I have to go. Otherwise I'd stay here with you."

"Do you want me to go with you? I don't want you to go alone and sleep with a stranger." She smiled.

"I'll just make an appearance and leave." He gave her a kiss. "Plus you stink." He smirked and playfully pushed her on the bed again.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. This stinky girl will be waiting."

"And I will be thinking about that stinky girl." He leaned down and gave her a kiss. "I'll be back quickly."

"Bye loser face." She teased.

"Bye stinky." He teased right back and left the room.

--

Casey laid in bed staring at her goofy boyfriend. "I am seconds away from dumping you Matthew."

"Just do it quietly." He answered. He was sitting on the floor completely naked making a castle out of playing cards.

"Want to come to bed?"

"After I'm done." He answered and looked around. "Do you have another deck?"

"Yup."

"Where?"

"Under this bed sheet. Come and get it." She smiled.

"You're such a liar." He shook his head. He finally got up. "I don't understand why people don't walk around naked all the time."

"Not everyone is as hot as you." She smirked and extended her arm to him. "Get over here."

"I'm not done though." He motioned to the castle. "It's not like you're going to give me a blowjob, you just want to cuddle."

"Yup. Come here, be my big cuddle monster."

"You are so controlling." He went under the bed sheet with her and hugged her. "After you're asleep, can I make my castle?"

"Only if you're quiet doing it." She snuggled to his arms.

"I can be quiet." He grinned.

"I meant doing the castle, not me."

"Never mind then." He mumbled into her hair.

She smiled and pulled him closer. "Can I ask you a question? Without you getting mad?"

"Oh god. This doesn't sound good."

"Why don't you like New York?"

"Too many people and of course because the Red Sox rule." He stated.

"Yankees baby."

"Red Sox." He stated sternly. He gave her a playful mean look. "Say it."

"Never." She giggled.

"Looks like I have to use unnecessary force." He went under the blanket.

"Baby c'mon I want to sleep…oh never mind." She whispered the last part feeling his tongue enter her with smoothness. She knew Matt loved giving her oral because of her squirminess. He was truly gifted with his tongue.

Right when Casey was at her climax, Matt stopped what he was doing and took the blanket off his head. "Admit the Red Sox rule." He ordered.

Casey was now in moans and complete vulnerability. "Oh c'mon Matt." She begged. "Finish."

"Nope. Admit Red Sox rule and I'm ruler of the world." He grinned.

"I'll show you ruler if you don't finish." She threatened.

"Oh c'mon now, play nice." He wiggled his tongue to tease her.

"Ok, ok, red sox rule and you are ruler of the world." She pushed his head against her again. He threw the blanket over his head and finished his job. Casey let out a deep moan getting her wanted orgasm.

Matt pulled himself up and lay next to her. He looked over at her and grinned seeing her eyes closed and she had a satisfying smile on her. "Good?"

"Very." She whispered. She took his hand and held it. Her cell phone started ringing. "Oh man." She picked it up. "Novak, yeah I'll be right there." She hung up the phone. "I have to go, they have a suspect." She gave her boyfriend a kiss and got out of bed to get dressed.

--

Olivia stood in shock listening to the victim state who attacked her. She refused to believe it.

"It was those eyes." The traumatized woman answered. "I know them. It was Edmund. You know that rich guy from the newspaper? Teddy Edmund."

Olivia exchanged looks with Elliot. "Alright. We'll arrest him." She left the room.

Elliot came out. "I'll go with Fin." He spoke up.

"No." Olivia grabbed her jacket. "This is my collar." She left the precinct. Elliot followed seeing she was furious.

--

Teddy stood in front of a table full of investors. He was dressed in a nice Armani suit and his hair was combed nicely like always. "The construction on the building should begin soon. The building in Italy is already well under way."

The door opened. "Mr. Edmund, Detective Benson is here to see you."

"Tell her I'm in a meeting." Teddy answered and turned back to his colleagues.

Olivia walked into the meeting room. "Meeting's over." She showed Teddy her badge. "Let's go Mr. Edmund."

"What are you doing?" Teddy whispered.

"You're under arrest." Olivia whispered back. "You want me to cuff you here? Let's go."

Teddy stared at her and then looked back at the men. "Excuse me gentleman." He threw a marker for the drawing board at his associate. "Finish up for me." He went out of the meeting room and closed the door behind Olivia. "Are you out of your mind?" He hissed at her.

She pulled out her handcuffs. "Your choice. You want your employees to see you with cuffs?"

He shook his head seeing Elliot standing by Olivia. "This is insane." He walked out with them.

--

Olivia, Elliot and Cragen stood behind the mirror watching Teddy pull his tie down and sit impatiently in the chair.

"How sure are you it's him?" Cragen questioned.

"The vic said she knew him." Elliot answered.

"She also said he had on a mask. Saw nothing but eyes." Cragen pointed out. "How many men in New York have green eyes?"

"How many times do we get a positive ID?" Olivia questioned. "He is rich, he likes power. I pissed him off today; he went out and looked for that control he was lacking."

Cragen nodded. "Alright. Get a confession."

Olivia and Elliot went into the interrogation room. The second they were in, they were out also.

"I want a lawyer." Teddy spoke up.

Olivia and Elliot nodded then sat down. "How many years do you think he will get?" Elliot asked Olivia.

"Twenty. You know how he can't pay his way out of a crime anymore."

Teddy kept staring at her. "What is your problem? Did I hurt you in some way? If so, tell me."

"I'm not allowed to talk to you, you asked for a lawyer." Olivia told him.

"Olivia you know I didn't rape or assault anyone."

"How did you know it was rape?" She smirked at him.

"I'm in an SVU interrogation room!" He got off his chair. "This is fucking nuts."

The door opened. A very well known lawyer came in. "What is my client being charged with?"

"Rape 1 and Assault in the second degree." Elliot answered.

"I'd like a moment with my client."

The detectives left the room and closed the door.

--

An hour later, Teddy was standing in a line up. The victim pointed him out instantly. A little too fast then the normal victim.

One of the officers took him to booking. Olivia stood by the officer as they took his picture. "Olivia how can you possibly think I'm capable of this?" He questioned as he turned to the side.

"It's the overwhelming evidence against you." She answered.

"What evidence?"

"Where were you at 5 in the afternoon?"

"I was walking around. I had to clear my head."

"Well that's convenient." She rolled her eyes. "Let's go Theodore." She grabbed his arm. She led him down to the cells.

"Olivia you have known me all your life." He whispered.

"People change."

He kept staring at her. "Yeah. Apparently."

She looked over at him. "I'm just doing my job." She opened one of the cells. "Get in."

"I didn't do it. You know I wouldn't lie. Especially to you."

"And the Teddy I knew wouldn't care more for money then people's well being." She pushed him into the cell.

He stood there and stared at her. "So this is personal? Because I want to make a good business choice by buying off this building?"

"This isn't personal. This is the law." She answered sternly and walked away.

He took a deep breath and pulled his tie off. He sat down on the benches and sat there impatiently until his morning arraignment.


	6. Chapter 6

Teddy stood in front of the judge with his lawyer to his side. Casey was on the other side.

"The people ask 5 million for bail."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Your honor, Mr. Edmund is a billionaire. He has ties out of the country and every state in the America. He owns two jets. Over a hundred hotels and five yachts."

"My client is wealthy, he isn't a flight risk."

The judge nodded. "We'll split it. Three million, Mr. Edmund turns over his passport and makes daily visits to the court."

"Your honor, Mr. Edmund has a business meeting in France tonight."

The judge looked over at Teddy. Teddy nodded. "I'll postpone it your honor."

"Wise choice." The judge nodded. "Next case."

Teddy instantly walked away to pay his bail. Casey went over to his lawyer to talk. "Alright Johnson, he gives a confession and I'll knock it down to Assault 1."

Counselor Johnson shook his head. "He isn't admitting to something he didn't do. Casey I have been his lawyer for over ten years, that boy doesn't have it in him to hit a woman, let alone rape one."

"She identified him. In a line up. He doesn't have an alibi."

"His picture is in the newspaper every single day. You think women don't know he is wealthy? He is the perfect person to frame. Look at your victim before you talk to my client." He walked away. They suddenly heard noise. Johnson and Casey quickly ran over.

Teddy was in a fist fight with two men and they were clearly kicking his ass.

"Rich bastard!" One yelled and kicked him across the face. Teddy fell on his back as blood poured out of his nose. The other kicked him in the ribs and both ran away before the security grabbed him.

Teddy laid there half unconscious. Casey instantly called an ambulance as Johnson kneeled down by his client and checked on him.

--

Casey was standing outside of Teddy's hospital room when Olivia came in. "Is he ok?"

"Couple stitches and he has a concussion. He should be fine though. Did Elliot check the security cameras?" Casey asked.

"Checking them now." She answered. She pulled out today's newspaper. "No wonder they attacked him."

Casey picked up the newspaper. The front page had Teddy's face on it. "Rich Rapist?" She read out loud. "How did this get out so quickly?"

Olivia shook her head. "I have no idea."

The doctor came out of Teddy's room. It was Scott. He spotted Olivia there. "Hey."

"Hey." She whispered. "Is he ok?"

"Yeah." Scott answered. "I recommend getting him a detail. I received two threatening calls this morning about him."

Olivia nodded. "People think he is a rapist."

Scott raised an eyebrow. "So? He is still my patient. I can't release him if I know he will be in danger."

"I'll get him a detail, relax." She snapped.

"Time of the month?" Scott rolled his eyes at his fiancé. "Don't stress him out." He walked past her.

Casey looked over at Olivia. "Trouble in paradise?"

"Apparently." Olivia answered and went into Teddy's room. He was awake with bandages over his face. "Hey."

He looked over at her. "What do you want?"

"Are you ok?"

He rolled his eyes and looked away. "Leave me alone."

"Teddy I want to make sure your ok."

He looked at her. "You want to know if I'm ok?" She nodded. "I got my ass kicked, I'm going to jail for something I didn't do, my picture is on the front page of the newspaper and on every international news station calling me a rapist, half my investors pulled out and half my construction projects got shut down. No I am not ok. Thank you for screwing up my life."

She stared at him. "I'm sorry."

"It was way too late to apologize. Your apology won't do anything then further piss me off. Get out of my room."

She nodded and slowly left his room. She felt her eyes tear up. She walked past Casey without a word.

--

Olivia came into the squad room. "Find anything?" She asked her partner.

"Yeah." Elliot nodded. "Edmund was in line to pay his bail when two white guys approached him. They exchanged a couple of words and then attacked Edmund."

"So Teddy didn't provoke the fight?"

"No. It looked like he tried to ignore what they said to him." Elliot answered. "Fin and Munch are looking through the vics life now."

Olivia looked over at him. "What? So now she gets raped twice?"

Elliot put his pen down. "Olivia…this is a high profile case…we have to look at everything. Teddy is a billionaire. He snaps his fingers and he can get things done."

Counselor Johnson came in. "I'm glad cops in Manhattan aren't as stupid." He handed them a paper. "Your victim contacted my office; she is willing to drop the charges for a million dollars. Still think my client is guilty?"

Elliot took the paper. "Frame job?"

Olivia nodded. "Defiantly." She got up. "Talk to Teddy, see if he can call the victim and have her confess. I'll get TARU at the hospital to record it."

"Why don't you talk to him?" Elliot asked.

"He is pissed at me." She walked out of the office.

--

Elliot walked to Teddy's room and showed his badge to the police officer standing by his door. He walked in and instantly heard arguing. Kate, Charles and Scott were there. Teddy was getting dressed.

"You can't go home, you have a concussion." Scott told him.

"I'm going home." Teddy answered. "Your hospital sucks when it comes to privacy." He pointed at the laptop. "Why is a picture of me in the hospital on the internet? I'm out of here."

"You can't do that." Scott raised his voice.

"What do you want doc?" Teddy pulled on his shoes. "Money? Will a thousand do?"

"I don't want money." Scott answered. "I can't release you yet. You could have brain damage."

"Two thousand?" Teddy questioned. "Kate write the doc a check."

Kate started pulling out Teddy's check book. "No" Scott ordered her. "This isn't about money Mr. Edmund, I have a job to do."

"You already did your job." Teddy answered and then glanced at Elliot. "What do you want now?"

"You were framed." Elliot informed him.

"Aren't you the genius?" Teddy grabbed his blazer from his assistant.

"We need your help to put the woman in jail." Elliot answered. "Make one phone call."

"You want me to help you after you nearly ruined my career and got me killed?" Teddy took the bandages off his head. "You're nuts."

"The sooner we put her to jail, the sooner you can move on with your life." Elliot told him.

He buttoned up his blazer. "You know what Elliot? Screw you. You can deliver that message to your partner also." He pulled on his sunglasses. "And I was going to be nice and let you keep your job, but now I will take your building down with pleasure." He stated and went to the door. Kate and Charles followed.

"Teddy don't do this." Elliot warned him.

"Harass me one more time and I will have your badge and I will get Olivia fired with pleasure." Teddy answered and walked out of the room.

--

Olivia sat on her couch staring at the computer. Every newspaper in New York had Teddy as the front page.

Scott came in. "Hey." He closed the door.

Olivia looked over at him. "Hi. Still mad at me?"

"No." he answered and took off his blazer. He went over to the couch and gave her a kiss. "Sorry about today. I was under a lot of pressure."

"It's fine." She returned the kiss. "How's Teddy?"

"I don't know, he released himself."

"How does he release himself? Don't you have to sign the papers?"

"Yes. Being a billionaire has its perks." He smiled a little. "He should be fine though. It wasn't anything that serious."

Olivia nodded. "I ruined his career for no reason. He was framed."

"I heard. Elliot told him to make a phone call; Teddy doesn't want anything to do with it."

Olivia let out a deep breath. She felt her phone vibrate. She looked at the text message. _Turn to channel 6. El._

Olivia turned on the TV and changed the channel. She watched the breaking news and listened to the reporter.

"Billionaire Teddy Edmund has been in the news a lot these two days, and surprisingly not for being the most eligible bachelor in America. Edmund was charged with rape and assault, and then got assaulted in court and now for attempted murder."

Olivia and Scott exchanged looks. They looked at the TV again. There was footage of reporters around Teddy barely giving him room to go to his hotel. Charles and the rest of his security were with him.

Olivia spotted Kate basically being dragged into the crowd of reporters. Teddy grabbed her hand and led her in front of him. Suddenly a gunshot was heard and all the reporters got down. Charles instantly pushed Teddy's head down and led him into the hotel quickly.

The reporter came back on. "It was reported that one of Edmund's security guards was injured by the bullet but he is stable now. Mr. Edmund wasn't injured. The police are still investing the shooting."

Olivia instantly got up. "What the hell? We weren't even called." She grabbed her jacket. "I have to go babe. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Tell Teddy to be careful with his stitches."

"I will." She gave him a kiss. "I love you."

"You too."

She pulled on her shoes and left the apartment.

--

Apparently Elliot had the same idea; both of detectives spotted each other coming toward the hotel. "Were you called?" Olivia asked.

"No. You?" He asked.

"No. I thought this was our case." Olivia answered. They both showed their badges to the uniforms by the door. They went in and went to the elevator.

They went up to Teddy's floor and started walking to his door. Two more cops were there. They showed their badges again. "You're not allowed in." One uniform informed them.

"We're detectives, this is our case." Olivia answered.

"That might be, but Mr. Edmund doesn't want Olivia Benson or Elliot Stabler in that room. Those are our orders."

"We are police officers." Elliot answered. "You have to let us in. We will call your superior."

"We were hired by Mr. Edmund. He calls the shots."

Olivia rolled her eyes and pushed one out of the way. She opened the door. The other uniform instantly pressed his gun to her temple. Elliot put his gun on the uniforms head.

Teddy's suite was filled with lawyers, people in suits and bodyguards. Teddy looked over at the door. He shook his head. "What are you doing?" He asked Olivia.

"You want to order your soldier to put his gun down?" Olivia asked as she stood still.

"Do you want to get fired?" Teddy hissed back. "Get out of here."

"I just want to talk to you." She whispered. "Please."

Teddy took a deep breath. "Put your gun down officer." He ordered the uniform.

The uniform glanced at Elliot. "Him first."

Teddy didn't move. "Charles." Charles went over and grabbed the gun from the uniform. "You're fired. Thank you for your services." He motioned for Elliot and Olivia to come in.

Olivia came in and took Teddy's hand. "Come here." She led him through the suite and finally found a room that was empty. She closed the door. "Why didn't you call me?"

"You didn't believe me when I said I wasn't a rapist. Why should I trust you?" He crossed his arms on his chest.

"You said you loved me." She whispered. "Did that change too?"

He stared at her for a second. "No. I still love you. Why do you think I'm madder at you then Elliot? You should have believed me."

"I should have. Your right." She nodded and took a step closer. "I'm sorry."

He nodded. "Fine."

"I really want to put this past us. Please?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "I think that's the best way to solve this."

She raised an eyebrow. "Solve what?"

"The whole me loving you situation."

"Solve it?"

"Well…"He put his hands in his pockets. "It is super hard for me to see you with Scott. I'm trying to be happy for you and I'm trying so hard not to be jealous but it hurts."

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm really happy with him."

"I know." He nodded. "And in the end that's all that matters."

"Teddy…I feel horrible for being the cause of your pain."

He smirked a little and pointed at his bruise on the side of his face. "This is pain. You…you're just that feeling of butterflies I can't get rid of."

She slowly hugged him. "You really need to get over me." She whispered and let go of him. "I'm not that great actually. I'm very nosey, I hate washing the dishes, I had a screwed up childhood, I'm never home and I'm a horrible cook." He grinned more. "What?"

"It's just that…never mind." He shook his head.

"Tell me."

"I love all your flaws." He answered with a shrug. "I always have. I knew you were a horrible cook in high school; I had to make you dinner all the time even when I was at your house. Then I would wash the dishes."

She took a step back. "Don't kiss me again." She warned. "I might not pull away this time and I don't want to do that to Scott."

He smiled. "I won't." He moved closer and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "If you need anything, let me know."

She nodded. He went to leave the room when she grabbed his arm and pulled him back. She crashed her lips with his. This time neither pulled away.

Even though Olivia hated herself at this moment, she couldn't stop kissing him. She loved him. She knew she loved him. She just wasn't allowed to love him.

Olivia finally forced herself to move away. "I can't." She wanted to.

"I know." He answered with a nod.

"I shouldn't." She whispered more to herself. "It's wrong."

He nodded again. "I know."

She couldn't resist. She grabbed the back of his neck and started kissing him again. In a matter of seconds, she was undoing his belt. She couldn't stop herself. She wanted him so badly.

He picked her up by the waist and gently put her down on the bed. He started undoing her jeans. He began kissing her neck. He quickly began rubbing her over her panties.

Olivia was completely his now. She couldn't say no or even think at the moment. She was in pure adrenaline. She felt his erection rub against her. She quickly pulled his pants down and then hers. She pushed his hand away and pulled his waist against her. Breathing hard quickly took over.

He pushed inside of her and began moving.

"Faster." She whispered. Somehow she figured if it was over quickly, she wouldn't be feeling as guilty. He moved faster like she wanted.

In a matter of ten minutes, they were finished. Teddy fell over to the side and caught his breath.

Olivia ran her hand through her hair to enjoy the last bit of ecstasy running through her body. She pulled her panties and jeans up. She got off the bed and didn't say a word.

Teddy got up and pulled his pants up also. He buckled his belt and didn't a say a word knowing Olivia was feeling guilty.

Olivia glanced over at him and just left the room in tears. She walked past Elliot not even caring about this case anymore. She was a cheater. She just had an affair. She went out of the hotel and to her car.

Teddy came out of the room and went over to Elliot. "What do you want me to do to end this case?"

Elliot nodded and led him to the side to explain.

--

Olivia came into her apartment quietly. She was hoping Scott was asleep so she didn't need to feel guiltier. How could she cheat on her fiancé?

She went to her bedroom and saw Scott was awake reading a magazine. "Hey babe."

"Hey." She whispered and took off her shoes. She said nothing else and crawled into bed with him. She rested her head on his stomach as he read.

He gently rubbed her back. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She whispered and snuggled closer to him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He answered and stroked her hair to comfort her from whatever was troubling her.

She laid there silently hating herself for letting her body take her that far. Before she didn't have anybody, now she had two great guys that loved her and she loved back. How could she possibly choose?


	7. Chapter 7

Teddy woke up to his phone ringing. He rubbed his eyes and turned to the side to grab his phone. He didn't even look at it. It was four in the morning. "Edmund."

"Hey it's me."

He sat up a little. "Olivia. Hi. Is everything ok?"

"Can we meet somewhere? I need to talk to you."

"Yeah. Of course. Where?"

"Central Park. Where we used to hang out."

"I'm on my way." He hung up his phone and got out of bed. He finally found jeans and a hoodie and pulled them on. He left his room and went down to the lobby. His guards instantly got up. "You didn't see me." He ordered them.

"Do you need us to give you a ride sir?" One asked.

"No." He answered. "I'm just going for a walk. Thank you gentlemen." He left the hotel and started walking to Central Park that was a couple blocks away.

He finally got to the rock where he told Olivia he was moving away for college. She was already sitting here.

"Hey." He climbed up and sat down by her.

"Hey." She looked over at him. She didn't see him in jeans or a hoodie in years. "Dressed up for me?"

"Maybe." He smiled a little. "What's going on?"

"I couldn't sleep." She answered. "You were on my mind too much."

"About what happened earlier? It's not a big deal."

"To you. I cheated on my fiancé with you."

He raised an eyebrow. "With me? What is that supposed to mean?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. I just know how you feel about me and I don't want you to get attached."

"I'm not." He answered. "I wanted you all my life. I couldn't have you. I think a couple more years won't kill me."

"Couple more years?" She looked over at him. "What does that mean?"

"I know you Olivia. You are going to end up telling Scott what happened between us. Sooner or later."

"You haven't been around me for twenty years. Maybe you don't know me like you think you do."

He smiled. "Maybe you're right. You did cheat." He got off the rock and started walking.

"Teddy." She called after him. He didn't stop. "Theodore!" He stopped. "Don't you walk away from me."

He turned around to look at her. "Why not? You walked away from me from this exact spot."

"That was different and you know it."

"I offered you everything!" He snapped. "You could have had the world Olivia!"

"Maybe that's not what I wanted!" She got up. "I wanted to be independent, not run off with my best friend who just needed a partner in crime."

"Partner in crime? That's what you thought I wanted? I wanted to marry you!" He yelled. "You know what? Maybe it's better you broke my heart, I wouldn't be the richest 30 year old in the world."

"Well how nice for you. You got everything handed to you by a snap of the fingers. Excuse me, I have to go sleep, some of us have real jobs." She walked past him.

"Oh so now I'm a spoiled brat too?" he called after her. "You got some balls on you honey."

She glanced over at him. "More then you have."

"Excuse me?"

"Next time you fall in love, don't be such a coward."

He shook his head. "You're unbelievable. What did you want from me huh? To stand up to your mom? To hold you and tell you the past was crappy but I'd make your future better? Was it that? I would have gladly done any of that for you. If you gave me the time of day, I would have been the best thing to ever happen to you."

She nodded. "What's life without regrets right? Goodnight Theodore." She walked away from him and left the park.

He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. He slowly sat down on the rock and stared at the ice rink across him.

_Flashback_

_Teddy and Olivia burst into laughter as they left the ice rink. "You flatly fall on your face." Olivia laughed at her best friend. _

"_You pulled me down!" he defended. "I need a break." He sat down on a rock. _

_Olivia sat down next to him. "Thanks for this. One more night of listening to my mom screw someone in the next room is going to make me go crazy." _

_He smirked a little. "Like mother like daughter huh?"_

_She pushed him. "Funny." _

_He laughed a little and played with the grass by his shoes. "I need to talk to you."_

_She glanced over at him. "What's wrong? Your dad being an abusive asshole again?"_

_He shook his head. "No. He isn't home enough to be abusive." _

_She smirked a little. "What's going on Ted?" _

"_I got accepted to Stanford." _

_She looked over at him. "California?"_

"_Yeah. Full paid scholarship. I get an apartment and everything." _

_She nodded. "That's great. Come here." She took him in a hug. "I'm so happy for you." _

_He smiled a little and let go of her. "Thanks." He nodded and kept playing with the grass. "I'm also getting an internship."_

"_That's awesome. You worked really hard."_

"_Yeah. Um…" He looked over at her. "I want you to come with me."_

_She raised an eyebrow. "To look at the school?"_

"_To live with me." He answered. "They are giving me a big apartment. Two rooms."_

"_Teddy you are far smarter than me. I can't get into Stanford."_

"_My dad's best friend is the admissions officer. He can get you in. All you have to do is agree." _

_She shook her head. "I can't. My life is here."_

"_What life Olivia? Cleaning up after your mom? Dating jocks? You are far more far better than that." _

_She shook her head. "True as that might be, I can't just leave with you."_

_He nodded and got down on one knee. "What if I ask you to marry me?"_

_She smirked. "C'mon, you're just being stupid. Get up."_

"_I'm dead serious about this. I want you there with me when I pass a class or fail it. I want you there when I graduate or get fired from a job." _

_She stared at him. "Teddy…I don't love you like that. You're like my brother."_

"_Olivia Benson will you marry me?"_

"_No." She answered and grabbed his arm. "Get up." _

_He sat down by her. "I leave next Saturday. You have until then to decide."_

"_The answer will still be no Theodore." She got up. "I'm sorry." _

"_What are you scared of?"He got up and stood in front of her. "That I'm not your type? I don't play sports or go to parties to get wasted? C'mon Olivia."_

"_I'm sorry." She whispered and walked past him. She stopped for a second and turned to look at him. "Do yourself a favor, get over me."_

"_You wish." He answered._

_She nodded and simply walked away from him. _

_End Flashback_

Teddy finally blinked. He replayed that night in his head almost every day for twenty years.

"Edmund."

He looked over and spotted Casey coming over. "Hi." He got up.

"What are you doing here? Where are your body guards?" She looked around.

"None tonight." He answered. "Where is your bodyguard?"

"Matthew?" She smirked. "He bought me a puppy and is now playing monopoly with it in his underwear."

Teddy laughed a little. "Sounds like a good catch."

"Yeah. He is." She smirked and sat down by him. "What are you doing here?"

"Thinking. You?"

"Same."

He nodded. "That's fair. You're honestly not scared of walking through central park in the middle of the night?"

"I try not to be." She smirked.

"Teddy-"

Both turned around and spotted Olivia.

Olivia cut herself off seeing her two best friends there.

Casey raised an eyebrow. She looked back and forth at the two. "Oh." She answered realizing what she was in the middle of. "Well that's new."

Olivia shook her head. "Casey…it's not what you think it is."

Casey got up. "It's cool. I won't tell Scott." She waved at the two. "And Edmund? Being the billionare you are, couldn't spring for a hotel room? Had to do it in the park? Jesus." The young lawyer teased.

Olivia and Teddy smiled a little but didn't say anything. Casey waved and walked away.

"Awkward." Teddy offered.

"Very." Olivia nodded. "Look…I just came back to say that I'm sorry for calling you a coward."

He smiled a little. "Thanks."

She nodded. "I know it took a lot of guts to do the things you did for me. I just wanted you to know that I know."

"Thank you."

She nodded. "I have to go. Bye" She left the park.

--

Casey came to her apartment and then realized she forgot her keys. "Damn it." She knocked on the door hoping her boyfriend wasn't asleep.

The door opened and Matthew was standing there. He had on red briefs and a cowboy hat. "Hi little lady."

Casey smiled a little. "Are you drunk? Please tell me you are drunk."

"I could be." He picked her up and carried her into the apartment. He closed the door with his foot. "Where do you want me to screw you? Couch or bedroom? Bathroom maybe?"

"No where. I have work early in the morning. Put me down."

He tossed her on the couch. "You suck." He gave her a kiss and went to the kitchen. "Hey where's that puppy? I lost him."

"You lost my dog?"

"Yes…do I get a spanking?" Matthew grinned and opened the refrigerator. He noticed the puppy was in there. "Never mind. I found him."

Casey quickly got up. "Why was my dog in there?"

He looked at her innocently. "We were playing hide and go seek."

She slapped his chest. "Go away."

Matthew smiled a little and petted the puppy. "He won though!"

"Is this going to happen when we have kids Matthew?"

He gave her a shocked look. "I'm going to be a daddy?" he kneeled down and hugged Casey's stomach. "Oh daddy loves you already you little monster."

"Stop it!" She slapped his shoulder. "I'm not pregnant."

"Fine. Ruin all my hopes and dreams." He got up and took the puppy. "Let's name him Dilbert."

"No." She shook her head. "Johnny."

"Ew!" He yelled and picked up the puppy to look at him. "She's the worst owner ever huh? Don't worry rocket, I'll protect you."

She rolled her eyes. "You protect him, I'm going to sleep."

"Hey!" Matt yelled. "Give me a kiss."

She gave him a kiss. "Don't kill my dog."

"Can I get him drunk?"

"No." She ordered. "Leave him alone. Go find a friend, don't torture a dog."

"I'm not torturing him." He gave her a mean look. "We are bonding."

"Why don't you come bond with me?"

"You are the damn cuddle monster aren't you?"

"Yup." Casey put the puppy on the floor and grabbed Matt's hand. "Let's go. Hold me as I sleep."

"Spoiled."

"Very much." She took off her hoodie and shoes.

Matthew took off his cowboy hat and then went under the blankets only in his briefs. "How was your walk? Clear your head?"

"Yeah. I also ran into Teddy." She pulled off her jeans and then her bra.

"Are you cheating on me with a billionare?" Matt asked in a suspicious, playful tone.

"Oh yes. I'm planning to marry him, then u kill him…then we get his money and run off to Puerto Rico. I heard it's nice in the summer down there."

"Hey that's like the first good idea you had all day." He grinned.

She laughed a little and pulled on one of Matt's FD t-shirts. She got in bed with him. "I think Olivia is cheating on Scott."

"With the rich boy? I saw that a mile away."

"Really?"

"Duh. I can sense these things. If you were cheating on me, I would defiantly know."

She looked over at him with a smile. "Oh really? How's that?"

"Trust me. I just know. Remember when I was the other man when we first started dating?"

"Oh c'mon, don't remind me of that. I'm not proud of that." She groaned.

Matt grinned. "Sneaking around was fun."

"For you. I felt horrible. I couldn't dump the guy, he was way too nice and clingy."

Matt smiled even more. "Then that one time in your car before your date with him."

"Shut up Matthew." She slapped his chest and turned to the other side. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her.

_Flashback_

_Casey was practically sucking the lips off her boyfriend. One of her boyfriend's at least. She was sitting on top of him on the couch._

_Matthew's pants were unzipped and his dress shirt was totally undone. Casey was only in jeans and a bra. _

_She began kissing his neck which gave him a good chance to be talkative like he always was. "So when are you dumping the other guy?" _

"_Soon." She answered and kissed his chest. _

"_I really don't mind being the other guy, but seriously, it's not nice to him."_

"_Since when are you so nice?" She smirked and moved down his chest. She kneeled down in front of him and pulled his jeans down a little. _

"_Well I try." He laughed a little. "When does he get home? Is he a big guy?"_

"_No. You can take him."_

"_Babe, your cute and all, but I don't get in fights over girls. I'm not the jealous type." _

"_What if you're in love?"_

"_I'm not in love yet." He winked. _

_She gave him a mean look knowing he had a goofy personality. They suddenly heard the key in the lock. _

_Both looked at each other. Matthew quickly got up and pulled his pants up. Casey shoved him to the closet and quickly pulled on her shirt. This was the first time she was close to being caught. Most times it was spaced out in good timing._

_The door opened and her current boyfriend came in. Her actual boyfriend. "Hey baby."_

"_Hey Jack." She smiled a little. _

_Jack had on a leather jacket and was the exact symbol of a bad boy. Casey was defiantly over that bad boy look. "What you doing?"_

"_Nothing. You?"_

_He smiled a little. "Just got home. You ok?" _

"_Yup." Jack nodded and went to the closet. Casey instantly got in front of him. She took his jacket from him. "I'll hang it for you." She offered. _

"_Um…I can do it." _

"_It's fine."_

_He raised an eyebrow and opened the door before she could stop him. _

_Matthew had on a smile. "Hi there." _

_Jack looked at the half naked man and then his girlfriend. "Oh that's nice."_

_Casey bit her lip. "I was going to tell you." _

"_That you were doing another guy?" Jack snapped. He was very short tempered. _

_Matthew cleared his throat. "I know this isn't the right time, but can I come out of here? I'm allergic to dust."_

_Casey grabbed his arm and pulled him out. "Look Jack, you are way too clingy. I'm sorry."_

_Jack smiled a little. "Scared that someone actually wants to be around you?"_

"_You're always around."_

"_Apparently not enough cause your screwing this bastard."_

"_Hey that's not necessary." Matt spoke up. "I know your mad, but have some manners."_

"_Shut the fuck up." Jack snapped._

"_Oh that's original." Matt nodded._

"_Just leave." Casey told Jack._

"_You know, I will give you another chance." He told her. "But I have to watch him do you." He smiled. _

"_You're sick. Get out." Casey snapped. _

_Jack looked over at Matt. "What you say? I'll pay you."_

_Matt raised an eyebrow. "Dude seriously, I'm not the violent type but I'm seconds away from throwing you out of here." _

_Jack slowly touched Casey's waist. "You can be my little whore." _

"_Ok that's it." Matt spoke up and pushed him away. "Get out." _

"_Don't touch me." Jack warned._

_Matt grabbed him by the shirt. "Leave her alone." _

_Jack slugged Matt across the face. Matt just smiled since it didn't hurt his strong jaw at all. He twisted his wrist and led him to the door. He opened the door and pushed him out. He closed the door. _

_Casey looked over at him. "Thanks." _

"_No problem."_

"_I thought you don't fight over girls?"_

"_Maybe I'm in love, shut up." He told her and walked past her. Casey instantly smiled. _

_End Flashback. _


	8. Chapter 8

Teddy sat in his office reviewing his business deals when his phone rang

Teddy sat in his office reviewing his business deals when his phone rang. "Yeah?" He answered it.

"Your father is on line one sir."

"Thanks." He pressed the first button. "What now dad?"

"Hey Teddy, I need a favor."

"Well I guessed that." Teddy answered as he twirled his pen. His father only called when he needed favors. "What now?"

"I need you to bail me out of jail."

Teddy sat up. "What? What did you get a DUI or something?"

"They are charging me with something insane Teddy."

"Where are you?"

"Manhattan. 1-6th precinct."

"Oh my god." He hung up the phone and quickly got up. He grabbed his blazer and left his office. "Cancel all my meetings for today Cheryl." He told his assistant.

--

Olivia sat across Teddy's father. He used to be a respected businessman, now he was a drunk. He didn't even recognize her. "Tell us where you were Mr. Edmund."

"Not where you say I was."

Elliot circled around the table. "C'mon Nicholas, just tell us."

"My son is coming soon."

"He won't be able to help you."

"You don't know my son." Nicholas answered. "He will have you fired."

The door opened and Cragen was standing there with Teddy.

"Theodore." Nicholas sat up.

Teddy glanced at Olivia and Elliot. "Can I talk to him?" Elliot nodded. Teddy came in. "What is he being charged with?"

"Rape of a minor." Olivia answered. "He raped a 13 year old girl in an alleyway."

Teddy just stared at his father. "You what?"

Nicholas shook his head. "I didn't do it. You have to believe me son."

Teddy got up. "Tell them you want a lawyer. That's all I can do for you."

"What? You have to help me son. Get rid of this."

Teddy shook his head. "No." He looked at Olivia. "What evidence do you have?"

"We have a tape of it." Olivia answered sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Can I see it?" Teddy asked.

"We were just going to show your father." Elliot answered and pointed to the TV in the room. He turned on the tape.

They all watched as Nicholas pulled a girl into the alley and hit her. Teddy quickly shook his head. "Stop it. Stop the tape." Elliot did as told.

"Theodore make this go away." Nicholas ordered.

Teddy shook his head. "No. Not anymore. You crossed a line dad."

"I gave you everything!" Nicholas yelled. "You turn your back on me you piece of shit?"

Teddy just stared at him. "Goodbye." He answered.

"Theodore…wait." Nicholas pleaded.

Teddy took a deep breath. "What now?"

"C'mon son, think of your mother. This will break her heart."

Teddy smiled. "You already broke her heart Nicholas, by raping a thirteen year old girl."

"Like you never slipped up?"

"And raped a child? No." He shook his head. "I'll get you a lawyer. That's all I can do for you. And for your sake, just confess and don't put all of us through a trial."

"Is that a threat?" Nicholas questioned.

Teddy didn't flinch. His job was to have a power over people. "Yes." He turned around and walked out of the interrogation room. He fixed his tie and kept walking.

Kate and Charles were waiting for him in the bullpen. "Kate, call my bastard of a father a lawyer."

"Yes sir."

"Theodore!"

Teddy stopped in his tracks hearing his mother's voice. "You got to be kidding me." He mumbled and turned around. "Hello mom."

Elizabeth Edmund wasn't the light one for jokes or anything but family. "What's this I hear you're not helping your father?"

"Mom he raped a child. I personally don't think he needs my help." He whispered. "And can we please not make a scene here."

"He would never do such a thing." Elizabeth answered. She didn't care if people looked at her. She was the type that felt the world revolved around her.

"Keep your voice down." Teddy whispered.

"I certainly will not. And you watch how you talk to me young man."

"Mother, I have an industry to run. Not stand here and bicker with you. Excuse me." He tried to walk away but Casey came in and stopped him.

"Just the man I wanted to see." Casey answered. "Follow me." She led him to Cragen's office.

"Casey I don't have time for this. I have multiple meetings to prepare for." Teddy argued.

"Well your daddy raped a girl, I need your help."

"You have him. You can do what you want to him. He is not my concern anymore."

"Oh yes he is. You're my witness."

"Excuse me?"

Casey closed the door. "I want to win this case Teddy. Badly. I need you to testify against your father."

"You have the goddamn tape Casey. That's enough evidence don't you think?"

"Obviously you're not understanding me. You're family is rich. They can afford the best lawyer the world has seen. With you on my side, no way I can lose."

"Well too bad, I don't have time to play your games."

"Make time."

"I can't."

"You really want Scott to know about you and Olivia?"

He stared at her. "You wouldn't"

"I can be a vindictive little bitch when I want to Teddy. You know that."

"You're blackmailing me?" He smiled.

"Yeah. What are you going to do about it? Tell the DA? You mention one word of this to anyone; Scott is my first phone call. The second is the newspaper, I bet they love a juicy home wrecker story."

Teddy just stared at her. "You would ruin Olivia's life."

"And I'm taking yours down with her. Or I can just tell the media about your affair. Scott is a smart guy, he will figure it out."

Teddy shook his head. "Is this about money? I'll give you money. A blank check."

"No. I just want your cute little butt in my office tomorrow morning ready to be prepped for court. Deal?"

He slowly nodded. "Yeah. But don't expect us to be friends after this Novak. And be careful, I can take your career down in a heartbeat. I'm very powerful."

"I know. And right now, I have the upper hand."

"Yeah. Congratulations." He turned around and stormed out of the office.

Olivia and Elliot had Nicholas in handcuffs and were leading him to the cells. "Thanks for the lawyer son." Nicholas told him sarcastically.

Teddy kept quiet as he walked angrily over to his father. He slugged him across the face, which made his father stumble back and fall on Olivia. Elliot instantly grabbed Teddy. Charles grabbed Elliot.

"Let go." Elliot warned him.

"You first." Charles fired back.

"Let him go." Teddy told his bodyguard. Charles let go of Elliot.

Elliot let go of Teddy. "Get the hell out of here."

Teddy nodded and walked away. Kate and Charles instantly followed.

--

Teddy heard a knock on his door. He got up and went to answer it. Olivia was standing there behind Teddy's bodyguards. "She's fine." He told them. They moved out of her way. Olivia came in as he closed the door behind her.

"They always do that?"

"Yeah. Sort of there job." He answered. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see how you were after your little meltdown in the squad."

"Meltdown?"

"You sucker punching your father like that. You seemed rather calm before you went into that office with Casey."

"Its nothing. She's just making me testify against him."

"And you don't want to?"

"I don't have time." He answered. "I have my own business. I don't like involving my parents lives with mine."

"Did you tell her that?"

"Doesn't matter. I have to do it."

"Why?"

"Don't worry about it." He answered. "Did you want anything to drink?"

"No. I have to go home. Scott's waiting."

"Scott. Right." He nodded. "So I have a question."

"What's that?"

"Are we ever going to happen again?"

"You mean if I will cheat on my fiancé with you again?"

"Yeah." He answered. "I honestly don't mind it right now."

She shook her head. "No. Not now. You are way too emotionally attached at the moment."

"Because I want sex?"

"No. Because you're looking for a shoulder to cry on. And I'm not going to be that shoulder."

"Why not?" He moved closer.

"Because that's how people fall in love."

He nodded. "Right."

"I have to go." She kissed him on the cheek. He instantly started kissing her on the lips. She moved away. "No."

"Fine." He stepped back.

She wiped her lip and left the room.

Teddy tucked in his shirt and pulled on his blazer. He went downstairs to the bar and spotted two women. He could have anyone in this city and he was still hung up on Olivia. "Hi ladies." He smiled at the two gorgeous women.

"Hi." One of them smiled at him. "Teddy Edmund right? President of this hotel?"

"That's right. Want to see what the presidential suite looks like?"

"Oh really? Must be big." The other smiled.

"Very big. Needs two pairs of hands to take care of it. Wait…we're still talking about my room right?" Both of the women laughed. He put his arm around each of their waists. "I'll lead the way." He smiled and led the two up to his room.

--

Olivia came into the apartment and spotted Scott reading a magazine on the couch. "Hey"

He looked up from his reading material. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much, you busy?"

"Nope." He put the magazine down. "Anything on your mind?"

"Somewhat. I have to talk to you but I don't know how to." She answered nervously as she put her keys on the table.

He raised an eyebrow and slowly got up. "What's wrong?"

"I need you to know I love you. I really do. More then I loved anyone before." She whispered in sincerity. She needed to get it off her chest if they were going to get married and have an honest relationship.

He nodded. "Ok. I love you too. What's wrong?"

"I did something stupid." She answered.

He smirked. "Stupid how? You slept with someone or you accidentally spilled coffee on my paperwork?" She just stared at him. His smirk disappeared instantly. "Oh." He slowly sat down again.

She walked over to him and kneeled down in front of him. "I'm so sorry. It wasn't supposed to happen."

He stared at the ground for a good two minutes.

"Baby you have to say something."

"No. I just need to clear my head." He whispered.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"With who?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Why is that important?"

"Hey!" He suddenly yelled. "You cheated on me. I think I should be allowed to ask the questions, not you."

She slowly nodded. "Your right."

"With who?"

"Teddy."

He shook his head and got off the couch. "Unbelievable." He went to the kitchen. She quickly got up and followed. "Of all the men you choose to screw, you go for the most eligible bachelor in America? That's wonderful."

"It wasn't supposed to happen."

"Were you drunk or something?"

"No."

"Then I don't see an excuse." He walked past her. "Get your shit and leave."

"Excuse me? This is my apartment."

He just stared at her. "You really want me to give up on you completely don't you? Get the hell out before I change my mind about forgiving you at all."

"Where am I supposed to go Scott?"

"I honestly don't care. Call your boyfriend, he might buy you a home overnight." He crossed his arms on his chest.

She nodded and walked over to him. She gently kissed his cheek. "I love you and I'm so sorry." She grabbed her keys and left the apartment.

--

Olivia walked down the hall of Casey's building and went to her door. The second she got there; she instantly heard noise and yelling coming from it. Casey and Matt were arguing again.

She knocked on it. No one answered. There was a loud crash inside. She instantly pulled out her emergency key and unlocked it. The apartment was a mess because of Casey's tendency of throwing things when she was mad.

Matt was in the living room and Casey was in the kitchen. Most of the objects were thrown in Matt's direction. They were yelling back and forth.

"Oh c'mon Casey, don't blame me for not wanting to meet your parents!" He yelled defensively.

"It's just another excuse for not wanting to commit Matthew!" She grabbed a plastic plate and lunged it across the room.

Matt quickly ducked. "C'mon! Stop that! Baby why are you being like this?"

"Baby?" She yelled. "Did you just call me baby?" She grabbed a glass and was about to throw it when Olivia grabbed her arm.

"Casey not glass." Olivia warned. She took the glass out of her hands.

"Thank you Olivia." Matt let out a deep breath. Casey grabbed a towel and threw it at him with her free hand.

Casey looked over at Olivia. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed a place to crash. Scott and I got in a fight."

"You can sleep on Matt's side of the bed, he wont be here tonight." She shot her boyfriend a look. "He was just leaving."

Matt let out a groan. "C'mon, can't we just talk about this honey?"

"There's nothing to talk about." She answered.

Olivia shook her head. "I think I should just go." She whispered. "You need to talk and I need to clear my head."

Casey and Matt said nothing. They actually talked after they cooled down. Olivia turned around and left the apartment.

Matt stared at his girlfriend. "I'll meet your parents." He answered. "If it makes you happy. I suck at meeting parents though."

She nodded. "It will make me happy."

"Good. Now why are you so bitchy?"

"I'm pregnant." She answered.

"You're what?" He questioned instantly. "I swear I heard you say you're pregnant."

"I did. I am."

"Oh." He slowly sat down. "Cool"

"Cool?"

"Give me a minute." He answered. Casey nodded and sat down by him. They were going to be parents.

--

Teddy's eyes flew open to his phone ringing. There was a girl sleeping on his chest and the other was on his shoulder. He was just in a threesome for god knows what reason. He wasn't sure himself but he just wanted contact after Olivia rejected him.

He grabbed the phone and answered it. "Yeah?"

"Olivia Benson is here to see you." The desk clerk informed him.

"What time is it?"

"3 in the morning."

"Yeah, let her up." He hung up the phone and got out of bed. He pulled on boxer briefs and then jeans on. He grabbed his dress shirt and pulled it on as he walked to his door.

He opened it and waited for Olivia to come up. She got off the elevator and spotted him waiting. "Sorry to wake you up."

"It's fine." He answered. "What's wrong?"

"I told Scott about us." She answered and walked into his suite. She instantly regretted seeing two women sleeping in his bed. "I should go." She turned around but he got in her way.

"Don't." He answered. "That's nothing." He assured her.

"You having a threesome is nothing?"

"You don't want me to fall in love with you so I'm trying really hard not to. Give me a break."

She shook her head and sat down on one of the sofas. "I don't even know what I want." She whispered.

He sat down on the coffee table across her. "What do you mean?"

She slowly looked up at him. "I'm pregnant."


	9. Chapter 9

Teddy sat there silently for a while. "You're what?"

"Pregnant."

"Is it mine?"

"I don't know." She answered honestly.

He nodded a little. "Ok."

"That's a lot you got to say?"

"What do you want me to say?" He got off the coffee table. "You drop this huge bomb on me in the middle of the night, I'm not sure how I'm supposed to react."

She shook her head and got up. "I don't know. I shouldn't have came here. You got your own life and career to worry about." She tried to walk past him but he grabbed her arm.

"Look Olivia, I want to be there for you but this is complicated."

"You're telling me? I'm engaged and I don't even know if it's my fiancé's child I'm carrying. And oh, he knows we slept together."

"What do you mean he knows?" Teddy raised an eyebrow.

"I told him."

"Why would you do that?"

"What? I had to."

He shook his head. "No. You didn't. He will tell people and then I will be in the news again."

Olivia just stared at him. "I know it might be a shock but not everything is about you Teddy."

He looked up at her. "No. I didn't mean it like that."

"Of course you didn't." She pulled her arm away from him. "I have to go. Enjoy your night."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know. I have to figure out where to stay until I can go home and talk to Scott."

"Stay here." He pleaded.

"I don't think there's room in that bed for me." She motioned to the two sleeping women in Teddy's room.

"C'mon. I can get you your own room for free. Please. It's the least I could do."

"I can't ask you to do that."

"You're not. I want to." He went over to the phone and dialed the front desk downstairs. "Give me five minutes and I'll have someone bring your key up here."

"I'll wait outside." She answered and left his suite. She stood in the hall for a couple minutes just wanting some time to herself for once.

The elevator opened and Charles came out. Kate was right behind him. "Nice to see you again Detective." Charles spoke up.

"Hi." Olivia whispered softly.

Kate handed Olivia her room key. "Your room is right down the hall. Room service is on the hotel by the request of Teddy."

Olivia nodded and took the key. "Thanks."

Teddy came out of the room. "Hey, who is going to get rid of them?"

"Who?" Charles asked.

Kate rolled her eyes. "You know who Charles, the whores in Teddy's bed."

"Hey, c'mon, be nice." Teddy spoke up.

"I'm on it." Kate walked past Teddy and went into his suite.

"We called Vivian." Charles informed Teddy.

Olivia suddenly saw the billionaire get pale. "What? Why?" He asked.

"To clear up this mess." Charles answered and glanced at Olivia.

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "What mess?"

"The unknown father mess." Kate answered as she came out of the room. "The sluts will be out in five minutes. I mean ladies."

Olivia grabbed Teddy by the arm. "Why do they know I'm pregnant?"

"Relax sweetheart, we are Teddy's eyes, ears and senses. He doesn't live without us and he sure as hell doesn't do anything without us." They heard a voice down the hall. All of them looked and noticed a blonde coming over to them. She had glasses on and a very tight dress that outlined her curves.

"Olivia this is Vivian, my public relations manager. Vivian this is Olivia." Teddy introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Olivia whispered.

Vivian said nothing and walked into Teddy suite. Two minutes later the two girls came out still getting dressed. Vivian was right behind them. "Let's go. No chit chat." She ordered.

The girls walked past the small group in the hall and said nothing to Teddy. Teddy just stood there quietly.

Vivian looked over at Teddy. "What did I tell you before about your sex scandals? No threesomes. That's what spreads to the news. You never learn Edmund." She went back into the suite.

"Sorry." He answered. He went into his suite with Charles following. Kate motioned for Olivia to follow also. Kate closed the door behind her.

"Olivia what is your job?" Vivian asked.

"I'm a detective."

"Married?"

"Engaged."

Vivian nodded. "Not as harsh. When was the last time you had sex with your fiancé?"

"Excuse me?" Olivia asked.

"I need to know so I can protect my client. If this is his child, we will gladly announce it to the public leaving your engagement out. If it's not, then we need to know before the media gets a hint that he has been hanging out with this pregnant detective."

"With all due respect, this is between Teddy and I. Not you or the media clowns." Olivia snapped.

Vivian laughed. "That's so cute. This is between me and you. Once you make over a million a month, you stop making your own decisions. Theodore is just the face of this company. His screw ups drop investors which drops the money of this franchise. No one will have that. Now stop being a pain and answer me."

"Stop." Teddy finally spoke up. "Look, can we settle this tomorrow? Not tonight."

"By tomorrow, this could be in the media." Vivian answered. "You know that."

"I know. But this is new to me and Olivia. I don't need to deal with all this in one night. I have a meeting tomorrow."

"If you can't deal with this Theodore, then why don't you just sell your company."

Teddy instantly got angry. "I'm not selling this company! We talked about this! This is my company that I built from the ground up!"

Vivian grabbed his arm and pulled him into the bedroom. She slammed the door shut where they proceeded to argue more.

Olivia looked over at Kate. Kate instantly answered what was on Olivia's mind. "People don't think Teddy is qualified to run the company. They have been hounding him to sell it for years."

Olivia nodded. "But it's his company. How can he not be qualified?"

"There are a lot older investors that want to change the way he does things. Basically push him out. He has been fighting it for years."

The bedroom door opened and the two came out.

"Alright, Olivia you may go to your room. If it does end up in the media, then we will deal with it." Vivian answered. "Goodnight Theodore."

"Goodnight." He answered. Vivian walked out of the suite.

"You good boss?" Charles asked. Teddy nodded. Kate and Charles waved at the two and left the suite.

"I'm sorry about that." Teddy answered.

Olivia shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

"It does. My life is complicated. I should have told you that before I involved you in it. You don't need this type of harassment that I get every day."

Olivia nodded slightly. "I'm going to go sleep. I had a long day ok?"

"Yeah. Of course." He nodded. "You know the room they gave you?"

"Yeah. The one next to yours." She gave him a small hug. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He whispered. "We'll figure this out."

She said nothing else and left his suite.

Teddy stood there for a while and finally sat down on the couch in shock. Was this child his?

--

Casey looked over at Matthew again. He was still awake and staring at the ceiling. "Hey." She whispered. He didn't answer. "Matt?"

"Millions." He whispered.

"What?"

"That's how much money you need to give a child a good life."

"What are you talking about?" She turned to look at him.

"Money." He nodded. "Money that I don't have. You don't have." He suddenly got out of bed. "Unless you got some crazy money that you have been keeping secret from me." He started pacing. "Have you?"

"No." She sat up and turned on the lamp by her bedside. "Are you freaking out?"

"No." He kept pacing. "Well yes. Let me freak out."

"I'm not holding you back baby, freak out."

"Diapers, toys, college, and a car." He mumbled to himself. "I need money. I need a real car. I have to trade in my motorcycle. A baby can't ride in a motorcycle. That's not safe."

"Baby why don't you come back to bed? C'mon." Casey patted the pillow by her.

"No. I need to find another job." He grabbed his jeans and pulled them on.

"Right now?"

"No time to waste Casey!"

She took a deep breath seeing he was out of his mind how scared he was of being a father. She sat there quietly watching him pull on a dress shirt, not buttoning it up and then pulling on his Superman t-shirt. He pulled on a tie then his boxers over his jeans. "Baby-"

"Don't start! I need another job. A fireman hardly makes money." He looked around for his keys.

Casey got up, grabbed his hand and pulled him to the mirror. "I refuse to date a fireman and clown ok?"

He looked at the mirror at how he dressed himself. He put his head down. "I can't do this." He sighed and went to sit on the bed. "I'm a mess."

She took his tie off. "It's ok. I'm a mess too. Undress."

He took his clothes off and left his boxers on. He went under the blanket and rested his head on Casey's chest. "Next time I freak out, slap me."

"Oh I will. I promise." She smirked and kissed his head.

--

Teddy went down to the lobby dressed in one of his Armani suits. Charles and Kate were waiting for him. "Have you seen Olivia this morning?" He asked and grabbed the portfolio from Kate.

"She left early this morning sir." Charles answered.

Teddy looked at his Dolce & Gabanna watch. "It's only eight."

"She left around six sir."

Teddy nodded. "Ok. Where are we going?"

"Meeting in California at eleven and at 3 you have a video conference with London." Kate answered.

He nodded and put on his sunglasses. "Let's go." As soon as they walked outside they were surrounded by photographs and paparazzi.

"Mr. Edmund is it true that you're going to be a father?"

"By which girl?" Teddy smirked as made his way to his limo.

"Is it true you had an affair with one of the female detectives that worked on your case?"

"No. There is no truth to that." Teddy lied. "C'mon guys I'm late for a meeting. Go stalk Brad Pitt or something. I heard Ludacris was in town."

"We heard that a private investor is buying a large percentage of the Edmund Industries."

This caught Teddy's attention. He stopped. "Where did you hear that?"

Kate instantly got in front of him. "If there is any truth to that, we would have been the first to know about it. Excuse us." She pulled Teddy to the limo and opened the door. Teddy got in and she followed.

Teddy took off his sunglasses. "That better would have been a joke."

"C'mon it was to get you hyped up." Kate answered him. "You know they do that."

"Call Simmons and ask him to check the companies owners in the stocks."

Kate did as told. She talked on the phone for a couple minutes and then hung up.

Teddy stared at her. "What? What happened?"

"Um…yeah...someone bought almost 60 percent of your company."

Teddy instantly became pale. "Who?"

"Um-"

"Who!" He yelled.

"Dr. Scott Bailey."

Teddy started breathing harder. "Charles turn the car around."

"Sir I can't-"

"Do it!"

Charles instantly made a U-turn with all the cars coming to a screeching hault and honking. "Where to?"

"Olivia's house." He pulled his tie down and buried his head in his hands.

A couple minutes later they parked in front of Olivia's apartment. Teddy instantly went out and practically ran up the stairs. He started banging on the door without stop until it opened. Olivia was standing there. "Where is he!"

"Who?" She asked.

"Your god damn fiancé!" He pushed past her and went into the apartment. He opened the bathroom. "Scott!"

"Teddy what the hell are you doing?" She asked him.

"Where is he?"

Scott came out of the bedroom. "Looking for me?"

Teddy went over to him and grabbed him by his dress shirt. "Why did you do it?" He hissed.

"You took something from me, only made sense that I take something of yours." Scott answered and pushed him off.

"What are you talking about?" Olivia asked.

"He bought half my company!" Teddy yelled. "Do you realize what happens when you do that?"

"You work for me." Scott smiled.

Teddy instantly tackled him down and started punching him. Olivia quickly ran over and attempted to yank him off. Teddy was too strong for her.

Charles ran into the apartment and grabbed Teddy. "Enough!" He yanked him off and held him back as Teddy struggled.

"I'm going to kill you!" Teddy screamed. "That was all I had!"

Scott wiped his nose and got up. "Sucks don't it?"

"You have everything you asshole!" He kept struggling. "I would kill to have a beautiful fiancé carrying my child! You have a family you fucking prick!"

Scott looked over at Olivia. "You're pregnant?"

"I was going to tell you." She whispered.

Teddy jerked out of Charles's grip. He stopped struggling. He slowly caught his breath. "Forget it Olivia, a man with a big company like this won't have time for a family. Trust me, I know. Congratulations Scott, you just gained everything and you have nothing." He left the apartment. Charles followed.

Scott went to the kitchen and wiped his nose. "He is out of his mind." Olivia kept staring at him. "What?"

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Me? I'm not the maniac that came in and attacked someone for no reason."

"No reason?" Olivia's voice rose. "Do you not realize what you just did?"

"He still owns 40 percent."

"That's not the point Scott!" She yelled. "He built that company from the ground up! That was all he had in his life! Hell, that is his life!"

"If that's his life, then he shouldn't try for more! Especially with you!"

She shook her head. "Oh, so this is about being bitter. Revenge huh? You're punishing him for my mistake?"

"You didn't cheat alone did you?"

"You're not engaged to him!" She yelled. "And where the hell did you get the money to buy half a company that is worth billions?"

He shook his head. "I didn't. He still owns it. I had someone I know hack into the mainframe and just change the numbers to freak him out."

She shook her head. "You're a dick."

"C'mon Olivia."

"No." She shook her head. "We're done. I can't be with someone who would rather pay attention to screwing up our relationship rather than fixing it." She pulled off her engagement ring and placed it on the table. She grabbed her keys for her car and left the apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

**Previous chapter...**

_ "And where the hell did you get the money to buy half a company that is worth billions?"_

_He shook his head. "I didn't. He still owns it. I had someone I know hack into the mainframe and just change the numbers to freak him out."_

_She shook her head. "You're a dick."_

_"C'mon Olivia."_

_"No." She shook her head. "We're done. I can't be with someone who would rather pay attention to screwing up our relationship rather than fixing it." She pulled off her engagement ring and placed it on the table. She grabbed her keys for her car and left the apartment._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia parked her car in front of the hotel and went out. She looked around and spotted Teddy in the bar drinking. She attempted to go over but one of Teddy's bodyguards stopped her.

"You mind moving?" Olivia looked up at the buff man. "So annoying sometimes."

"Name?"

"Teddy knows who I am. Now move."

Teddy looked up finally. "What do you want?" He asked as he took a sip of his Jack Daniels.

"I want to talk to you."

"I don't feel like talking."

"Scott didn't buy your company out. He had someone hack the mainframe and change your numbers. You still own it Teddy."

"I know. I had it rechecked."

"Then why are you sitting at a bar 11 in the morning? C'mon this isn't you." She pleaded.

"I sold my company."

"What?" She asked and pushed past the bodyguard. "You're kidding right?"

"No. People have been bugging me to sell it for years. So I finally did. I'm still staying as a consultant. I have more than enough money."

"For how long?"

"Olivia." He turned to look at her. "I don't think you're hearing me, I have more than enough money to support me, my child and my grandchild. I'm a multi-billionaire. I can send 3 generations of my family to Harvard in cold hearted cash."

"I know. But is this what you really want?"

"It is."

She nodded. "I hope your happy now."

"I will be. I'm going back to California tonight."

"What?" She asked. "No. Don't."

"Why?"

"I need you." She whispered. "I can't do this alone."

"You have Scott."

"I broke it off with him."

"Look…you have been living your life independently since college. You're strong and brave. You don't need me."

"You're right." She nodded. "I don't need you. I want you."

He shook his head. "I can't stay Olivia. Come to California with me."

"I can't." She answered.

"Then we're back where we were after high school huh?"

"Yeah." Olivia answered sadly. "Can we talk alone? Considering it's you're last night?"

He nodded and got up. He took her hand and led her to the elevators and then his room. There were people in his room packing stuff up. "Leave." He ordered them. They stopped what they were doing and left the room.

"I don't want you to leave." She whispered. "I think this is your child." She answered and softly touched her stomach.

"Think? Olivia I can't stay because you think it's my child."

"I know it is. I haven't had sex with Scott in like two months."

He shook his head. "I can't do this now. Not now."

"You're not the type to walk out on your child. I know you. You don't have it in you."

"Why are you pushing this?" He asked her. "Do you want me to stay for the kid or for you?"

"That's not the point."

"Yes it is!" He finally snapped. "I loved you for as long as I have known you. Now you expect me to put my life on hold for you? To throw away my happiness for you? You have never done that for me. You have rejected me any chance you got."

"That's not fair."

"Why? Because I was broke when I asked you to be my girlfriend multiple times? Is that what it is?"

"It's not the money Teddy. You know that."

"No I don't." He answered honestly. "You didn't care about me romantically until you heard I was a billionaire. The second I was by you, you even cheated on your fiancé."

She slapped him across the face. "Don't you dare talk to me like that Theodore." She hissed.

He stood there quietly and didn't say a word.

She shook her head. "I can't believe I want your egomaniac ass to help me raise this child. What the hell was I thinking?" She walked past him.

"I won't be a good father." He spoke up.

She stopped also and slowly turned around. "What are you talking about? You'd make a great father."

"No." He turned around. "I know I won't. I'm not a good father." He whispered. She raised an eyebrow. "I have a daughter."

"You what?"

"With my past relationship. I was engaged to her. Got engaged because I got her pregnant."

"How do I not know about this?"

"The media didn't really care for it because it was before I got famous."

"Why aren't you a good father?"

"Her mother won't let me see her. She thinks I will spoil her. Make her a brat with all the money I have." He shrugged. "She's about 15 now. I send money and I get a picture of her every year on her birthday."

"Why don't you fight for custody?"

"Because I agree. I don't want her to be spoiled by my money or live in my world. I want her to have a normal life."

"Does she know about you?"

"No. And she won't…until I die and she get's the inheritance." He answered. "See Olivia, you don't want this baby by me."

"You don't know that." She took a step closer. "You love kids. You'd love your kid, I know that."

He nodded. "I know. I just don't want to ruin this kids life if I am the father."

"I know you're the father. I can feel it."

He nodded slightly and sat down. "Ok."

"Don't go to California." She pleaded and sat down by him.

He kept staring at the ground. "I have to. I want to meet my daughter."

She slowly nodded. "Ok."

"I'll be back though." He promised. "I just need to come to terms with reality."

Olivia nodded and got up. "Ok. Have a safe trip."

"Thank you." He whispered.

Olivia said nothing else and went out of the room.


End file.
